Till it heals
by Christian the blue macaw
Summary: This is the story about the period when Jewel's wing was injured. Did Blu stay there ? Does Jewel love Blu ? What about Nico and Pedro,Rafael? Who is the mysterious vistitor?
1. Tell me something

**Author's note : Ok every one this is my first story so I don't belive that it will be very good. I am open to critism. So If there aren't anymore questions lets start**

**Till it heals **

**Chapter 1 **

When the garage gate opened all the birds that were on the plane flew the their freedom...exept from two. Two that were very special because they were the last known to man. One male and one female. Their names: Blu and question is why they did not fly away. The answer is very simple (and unusulal). Blu could not fly. Jewel took Blu's hand and ran to freedom. But Blu stopped her.

"Wait,wait,wait!"

Jewel stopped and looked back at him

"It's ok, hey it's ok. We'll figure this out together" she said and extended her wing and caught his "Right?"

Her face turned from consern to horror as a laughing Nigel flew from the half open door and pinned Blu down to the flor as and he grabbed his neck.

"Let him go!" she said and jumped on Nigel in order to attack him but he easily threw hen away. She hittde a cage and fell and the cage landed on her wing breaking it.

"Jewel!" Blu screamed

"My wing!" She said in pain

"Oh,pity" Nigel said sarcasticaly "Now we have two useless,flightless birds". He choked Blu harder. Blu noticed the fire extinguisher and he reached the hook and put it on Nigel's leg "Oh?" Nigel said without having any idea what was going on.

"Not cool man, not cool!" Blu said as the fire extinguisher pulled Nigel off him and out from the plane and right to the propel which pulled all his feathers out of him.

As Blu was gasping for air the plane start to shake. Even if he wanted to Blu couldn't worry about that because Jewel was slipping out of the plane.

"BLU!" she yelled. Blu runned to her as quickly as he could but he missed her just for second. She was flapping her one wing in a desperate attemp to save herself this passed from Blu's mind "_Jump idient jump! You love her ! Even if you die you will die happy with being with her" _And with this tought Blu jumped after her. As he was reaching her he and a flashback from when he was a little chick. This stopped when he reached and caught in his wings the love of his life whi answers to the name Jewel. This last one when he caught her she said :

"Blu you are crazy, what are you doing! " she said in shock

"I am not gonna let you go! We are chained-to-each-other-birds,remember?"

This very moment Jewel realised one thing : Blu loved her and she loved Blu back. So she pulled and locked her beak into his for a passionate kiss. Blu was caught off guard from Jewel's actions but he soon relaxed and kissed back.

But this kiss did somethimg amazing. It awaked Blu's heart ro the samba. When Jewel belived the everything was over. Blu opened his wings and flew. And also he carried he precious Jewel back to safety in his talons. Jewel's reaction was something more than happy.

"Blu you are flying!" she said

"I'm flying, l am really flying" he said excited "You are right, I am not an ostrich, I am not an ostrich"

###

After barrelroling two cable trains Blu carried Jewel the the abandoned airport in hope that he will find anyone. There he found his ex owner Linda which when she saw him she runned were he landed and kneed to their height and gasped when she saw Jewel's broken wing. Tulio, the men that brought Blu to Brazil to mate with Jewel, took Jewel in his hands as this last one didn't took her eyes from her love Blu, that last thing is something that Blu wasn't sure about.

"I will take care of you" Tulio said to comfort her. "We have to take her to the aviary as soon as possible" he said next.

"Come on , we will use this float to go back to the aviary"Linda said.

Even Tulio didn't like this idea very much he didn't have any other choice so he aggreed.

###

After a few minutes on the road the people and the birds arrived at the aviary. Tulio changed and immediately took Jewel to the surgery. Blu tried to follow but Tulio stopped him.

"Blu, I know that you love Jewel and you care about her but I can't let you go in here. My assistant will help you go back to the bleeding chamber."

Blu nodded to him and follow one of the assistants back to the place he met the girl of his dreams but something else botheres his mind. When he found a man-made hollow he stopped there to clear his mind. But first he took a deep breath and he felt the perfume of Jewel "_She lives here and she smells very good. " _he sat in the nest and he tought the thing that he has never tought. One question was in his mind "_ Does she love me? I know that I love her and I will allways love her but does she. Was that kiss real or it was just the heat of the moment. I mean we were going to die! I know that if I do not ask her I will never know. What am I going to do ? I am going to ask her. I need to know. Even If she doesn't love me I have to learn but what am I going to do if she don't? I will be heartbroken for ever..._

"She is the love of my life" he said loudly. And as he tought that he went to take a little nap. He needed it.

###

After two hours Blu awaked to the sound of the opening door to the champer. The figure that was entering was no other than Jewel. Jewel immediatelly searched for Blu.

"Blu! Where are you" she said

"Jewel!" he said happily as he flew to her

"Blu, I was scarred there with all that humans. They putted something on my mouth and I fell asleep. When I woke up the pushed me here and I had this cast on my wing."

Blu took a better look on her and he saw a cast on her left wing. But he remained happy and anwsered her.

"It's ok Jewel I am here for you I will help you till your wing heals and then you can go back to then jungle" he said and hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. But he did It eventualy.

"Wait, Blu. Why you said that only me will go to the jungle?" Jewel said when she realished him from her hug.

"Well Jewel, I want you to tell me something..."Blu said

"Anything you want Blu. Anything for the bird that saved my life." Jewel,answered

"Well then. Jewel. Do...do you lo...love me?" Blu asked

Jewel didn't anwsered,something that made Blu to shut his eyes close and waited Jewel to hit him. He opened them when he felt Jewel's beak locking to his for a passionate kiss. After two hole minutes they partened from the kiss gasping for air.

"Blu, I love you!"Jewel said when she recovered

That moment Blu was the happiest bird of the world. The girl of his dreams loves him. He took of and did two rounds and landed in front of Jewel

"I love you too Jewel, and I will always will" Blu said

He took Jewel in his hands and he walked her in the hollow which they will live. He laid Jewel in then nest and he laid next to her looking in her eyes. She is looking in his eyes also.

"Goodnight, my love" Blu said

"Goodnight, my love" Jewel answered

Then they drifted to a sweet sleep

**This is the end of the first chapter. Please live me your reviews to help me do this srory better. Chapter 2 is coming soon.**


	2. Lovebirds first day

**Author's note : This is the second chapter of my story. I am sorry that it is late but I wrote it and I did not like it so I deleted it and wrote it again from the begining. I even changed the subject of the chapter. So anymore questions? No, well then lets begin. **

**Chapter 2 **

It was 3 in the morning in the magical city called Rio de Janeiro or River of the January as it is in English. In the local aviary everything was very peacefull. It the breeding chamber the last last birds of their kind were sleeping also. Blu was having a wonderfull dream of him having a romantic dinner with the love of his life, Jewel, a true gem of nature.

Blu's dream :

Blu and Jewel were sittting on a bird size table on the top of a building which is ovelooking Rio enjoying their meal. Jewel's feathers were sparkling something that made Blu gazing at her. Jewel saw thaet but she didn't do anything. Ske liked to sse Blu lookimg at hwr like that, it make her feel special. The stayed that way until Jewel broke the silense.

"So Blu, do you like my apperance?" Jewel said. It took Blu a while to snap out of his thoughts but he soon ansewered.

"You look amezing Jewel, nothing will be enough to discribe your beauty." Blu said.

"Thank you Blu, the is very sweet. It is a honnor for my to be your Valentine, Blu." Jewel said

Valentine. This is the word rhat Blu had on his mind as he woke up...

Reality...

Blu woke up in the man-made hollow that he is sharing with Jewel. Jewel was sleeping in his hamd amd she had a nice sleep as we could see by the smile in her face. Actually she was also dreaming of her and Blu but it isn't ths matter now. Back to Blu who woke up because he wanted a drink he had a thuought in his mind _"Wait a minute. Why Jewel told me she was proud to have me as her Valentine. What day is today? Right it was Valentines day yesterday. I forgot my first Valentines day with Jewel! She forgot it also os everything is ok then. Noooooo mister Blu! If you want to have Jewel as your girlfriend and maybe later to mate with her you have to make her feel special even if that means to celebrate this special day for the lovers the next day. That way she will understand how much she means for you she will fell like one of a kind. when I started thinking about that. I am in love only for 3 days. Maybe my dad is thinking like that. _As he was thinking that a flashback came into his mind.

Blu's flashback :

A Blu who was just a few week old was sitting it the nest in a tree in the middle of the jungle with two older spix macaws. The two were talking to each other.

"He is beautiful isn't him, Nicole. One day he will be the king my father and I will never be. " the male said .

"Yes, Christian of course he will but for now I think that he wants to go back to the amazon to play with that girl, Jewel. " the bird known as Nicole said

"Yes, he loves playing with Jewel and Jewel likes it also. I have to say that if they weren't that little I would say that they have a crush on each other." the bird known as Christian answered.

Reality...

_"That was that?"_ Blu thought comfused from what he saw in his mind _"Where they my parents? Was that real? I mean it seemed so but how I would know? I am just imagine things thats all. But how I thought that names Christian and Nicole? Just forget about it I have to make Jewel a good dinner for Valentines day and after I can think of that. Wait a minute, why I am awake, it is I don't know 3 in the morning"_ he felt that his throat was dry and he remembered _"Oh right that lets go and have that drink." _

That's what his thought and he flew out of the hollow and down to the man-made steam and had a drink. He flew back to the hollow and he saw Jewel sleeping peacefully and he smiled to her even if she couldn't see him.

###

Blu woke up early in the morning around 7 o'clock. Jewel was sleeping of course. He remembered his thoughts from last night and his decited to do her a surprize. He took off the hollow and he flew out of one half-opened window. "_How Jewel has not seen this?" _He flew to the jungle to find some fruits and some flowers to make Jewel breakfast in bed. He wanted to give her some flowers also. It didn't him much to go to the jungle and find the fruits. The jungle was peacefull as wvery creature was still sleeping as it was very early. He took two mangoes and headed back to the aviary. He found a red rose also. When it arrived Jewel was awake and looking for him. He wanted to give her the breakfast in bed but it doesn't mind. When he flew over to Jewel, who saw him and relived she greeted him.

"Good morning Blu. Where were you?" Jewel said

"Good morning my gem. I was in the the jungle. I brought you some breakfast and this." Blu said showing Jewel the rose he found.

"It is beautifull but you didn't have to get in that for me." Jewel said

"No, Jewel I had to. From now on it is my mission to make you happy Jewel." Blu said

"Awww, this is so sweet Bluey, you know how to make my feel like one of a kind." Jewel said and then she pulled him for a passionate kiss. Blu was cut off guard but he soon relaxed and kissed back.

"I am the most lucky bird in then world to have you, Jewel." Blu said before he had another flashback like last night

Flashback...

"I am the most lucky bird in the world to have you, Nicole." The bird known as Christian said, before Blu came back to reality.

Reality...

"Awww!" Blu said "Why I have this imaginations all the time?"

"Blu are you ok?" Jewel said worried.

"I am ok now where were We ? I won't let this bother our first day as a couple. I love you Jewel. So after the breakfast do you want to take you go out to Rio." Blu said

"Are you Blu?" Jewel said

Meanwhile...

Tulio was entering the monitor room. He opened the monitor and he found Blu and Jewel on the floor squaking to each other. He opened the mic and talked inside the room.

"Good morning Blu, Jewel. I am coming in to take Jewel and check her wing"

Tulio walked into the breeding champer and kneed to Jewel and took her in his hands. Blu jumped in his solder. Tulio got to the treating room and checked Jewel's wing as Blu wrote him a message, Blu had learned how to write from Linda. He wrote "**Me and Jewel will go out after breakfast. We will go a walk aroumd Rio." **Tulio checked Jewel's wing. He found it was healing right and procced to Blu's message.

"What? What? I am asking agian. What? Are you kidding me? Do you want to go out?" Tulio said

Blu wrote **"Yes Tulio. It is my first day with Jewel as a couple and I want to make is special for her and for me if you do not mind. And if I am going to mate with Jewel I am gonna do that in the wild, not here. Any more questions**"

Tulio saw the message and he was surprized. He could not belive that Blu was going that far for Jewel. He also wanted them to mate and if Blu want's it in the wild, he has to let them so he changed his face from kinda mad ro smiling.

"I will say two things: first, your wing, Jewel, is going to heal in two weeks but it will take anouther two weeks to take its strength back, so you will be flying agian in one month. Second come to me to help you get to your walk." Tulio said

Blu and Jewel were happy that Tulio let them get out so they turned back to the breeding champer and ate their breakfast and they turned back to Tulio who let them out of the aviary.

"So Jewel were do you want me to take you?" Blu asked

"Well I don't know. Let's go to the statue of that big man." Jewel said

Blu then took them to the Christ the Redeemer statue. He landed on the left solder of the Christ.

"The view is amazing Blu, it is the most beautiful thing in the world." Jewel said looking the view

"Actually Jewel there is something more beautiful than the view, that is really the most beautiful thing in the world." Blu said looking into Jewel's amazing body. For him there isn't something that can be better than her.

"What is it?" Jewel asked puzzeled

"You! Nothing can be more beautiful than you." Blu said.

Jewel hearing that words coming from his beak pulled him for a passionate kiss. After thirty seconds they partened from the kiss. They stayed there for a couple of hours. They were not takling, they were enjoining it's other companion. After two hours Blu decited to break the silence.

"So, I think that it is time to head back to the aviary." Blu said

"Yea, I am kinda starting to get bored up here. " Jewel answered to him

Blu took Jewel in his talons and he flew back to the aviary. It was about 2.30 in the afternoon. He and Jewel had lunch and after that Jewel got to get a nap for an hour. Blu used that time to go and ask Tulio's help with the dinner.

###

After two hours Jewel woke up from the nap and Blu told her he wanted to go to the Christ the Redeemer statue agian to enjoy the sunset with her. Jewel argeed and they left the aviary. The real reason is that he wanted to take Jewel out of the aviary so Tulio could prepare a romantic dinner for them at the breeding champer. Blu and Jewel got to the left solder of the statue and they wached the sunset until Blu broke the silence.

"Jewel, can I ask you something?" Blu asked

"Yes Blu, anything for my Bluey." she said with a seductive smile

"Well, Jewel will you be my Valentine?" Blu asked

She turned her body now facing him. "Of course Blu, but wasn't that yesterday?" Jewel said

"It was but I decited to organize a special dinner for us" Blu said "I want to make you feel special even if it takes to live a day like this after the real day." Blu concluded

"Blu, you are the perfect bird for me. You are so caring, protective and...I don't know what to say first. I have to reward you some time" Jewel said and then she pulled him for a passionate kiss. Blu relaxed and kissed back so kissed Jewel si good that made her moan, and she thought "_Who could belive when I first met Blu that he could kiss so well. I am so lucky to have him. " _After one minute they partened from the kiss.

"I love you Bluey, you complete me. I won't leave you for any bird in the world. Do not forget that." Jewel said and had a dreamy smile.

"I love you too, my gem. You are my one and only. We have to go. The dinner must be ready now." Blu said looking that it was night now.

"Ok Bluey, lets go" Jewel said. Blu took her in his talons and flew back to the breeding champer.

In the floor of the roon there was a bird size table with candles and mangoes in the two plates. In Jewel's plate there was also a pink orchid. So when Blu landed he decided to break the silence.

"So, do you like it?" Blu asked

"I won't answer stupid questions, Bluey. " Jewel answered. Then they sut on the table. And they enjoyed their meal. When they finished their meal, Jewel was the first to speak.

"Blu, this all you did for me today was incredible. Thank you, Blu! I have to reward you for all this behavior. "Jewel said

Hearing that Blu blushed something that Jewel saw and she made herself clear.

"Relax Bluey, I don't mean _that. _I want to do that in the jungle." Jewel said

"Ok then, so what do you want to do now, Jewel?" Blu asked

"I am sleepy Blu. So what about to go to our hollow and have a nice sleep?" Jewel said

Blu was a little sleepy also, so he agreed with Jewel. He took Jewel in his talons and he flew back to the hollow. He landed inside and he let Jewel of his talons and took his place next to his girlfriend, who had already laid in the man made nest.

"I love you Jewel, good night." Blu said

"I love you to Blu, good night." was Jewel's answer. Jewel then cuddled in Blu's wings and then they drifted into a sweet sleep


	3. Mysterious arrivals

**Author's note: ok everyone this is my third chapter of the story and here comes the real plot. Was Blu's flashback real or it was just an imagination? Christian and Nicole are Blu's parents or not? Who is commander Pereira? Who lives in the amazon? Answsers come right now. **

**Chapter 3 **

It is mightnight in Rio de Janeiro. In the aviary every bird is sleeping peacefully. In the jungle however one bird was flying. It landed at a tree in the middle of the jungle. Another bird was there.

"Mister, I learned that there are two blue macaws in the aviary!" The first bird a scarlet macaw said.

"What! That's impossible. Are you sure? " the othe bird a lear macaw answered. The scarlet macaw nodded.

"He may be the son of the King! You have to go to the capital in the amazon and tell him that. Or we will lose our jobs" the lear macaw said.

"Yes sir, I am going to the capital right now." the scarlet macaw answered

"Go go go! The King is a very good bird. He has the right to know about the fate of his son."

###

The scarlet macaw was traveling for three days heading to the capital of the Brazilian birds empire. It was ,in the amazon not far away from a blue macaw clan. The capital was like a clan but there were many kinds of birds. From macaws to toucans and from there to hawks. All the birds were living peacefully under the sovereignty of the King. Now the tiltle and the power of the King is in the hands of the King Christian who was a blue macaw and his was mated with queen Nicole. King Christian is very clever and wise. He was the best King the empire ever had. His story however wasn't the same good. He had lost his son 16 years ago when he was in holiday with his wife and his son Alexander. It was the same day when he learned from the commander Pereira, the main general but also his is under the royal family in the country's goverment, the loss of his father. But this story isn't for now. Queen Nicole, Christian's mate, is also very clever and she is the cold blod in the hard situations. Christian is as tall as Blu and he has the same feather colour with Blu but his beak is like Jewel's and his talons were quite black. Queen Nicole has the same feather colour with Jewel but he had the same beak and talons colour like Blu.

It was 2 in the afternoon in the capital, Christian and Nicole were in their hollow and they were having a talk.

"No, Christian I told you that you should relax. Why don't we have a nice vacation in Rio. We have a lot of years to go to Rio." Nicole said

"Really Nicole in Rio. Ok may I could use some vacation with the bird that I love but you forgot what happened in Rio." Christian answered

As they were talking commander Pereira landed into the hollow. "I am sorry to interrupt you but this macaw wants to talk to you" he said before presenting the scarlet macaw who just came from Rio.

"Hello you majesty. I have big news to say to you. In Rio mister Fernandez and I found that there is a blue macaw couple. We belive that the male is your son by the way he treats to his girlfriend, he makes her feel like one of a kind and your family is known for that behavior." the scarlet macaw said. Christian's only reaction was :

"Nicole, you won. We are going to Rio."

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you." Nicole said

"Nicole, I want to know the fate of my son. If there is one single possibility that he is in Rio we have to investigate it. Do you remember what I told the day of my coronation? I told you that if one day, I find one clue of where he is I am going to investigate it. Are you in? " Christian said

"You know my answer baby!" Nicole said

"You bet I do. Pereira!" Christian said

"Yes sir! Do you want me to head to Rio with our messanger here and take care that nobody knows about your visit and learn were are our little friends. " Pereira said

"Yep, tomorrow me and Nicole will begin our travel also." Christian said

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Rio our two lovebirds were having fun on the aviary but today they will have a visit. Blu and Jewel were in their hollow in the artificial jungle. Talking to each other.

"Blu, I think you need a bath, look at you!" Jewel said

"Don't be ridiculous Jewel I am fine, even through I didn't have one dor about a week I am fine" was Blu's answer

"Ok then I am going to take a bath. Feel free to join me, if you change your mind " Jewel said probably wanting ro mess around with Blu one of her most favourites habits. She then walked out of the hollow and then she used the sticks, the same sticks that Blu climbed in the first movie, to go down to the floor. Then she got to the stream and jumped in as Blu was in the hollow thinking "_ I know that Jewel just wants to make me bath but I can belive that she could get that far. So what am I doing: go or stay here and play it tough? So lets go." _After thinking that Blu got out of the hollow and flew down to the stream. There he saw Jewel taking her bath. Her feathers were all wet and slicky and the sun made them sparkling something that made her ten times more beautiful and Blu couldn't do something else that gaze at her.

"Wow..." he said caughting Jewel's attention.

"So my Bluey, I see that you decited to join me. Come on. " Jewel said. Blu jumped into the stream and he went close to Jewel. He did nothing than gazing at Jewel's wet and I Blu's opinion her hot and sexy body. Jewel's help was needed here to snap Blu out of his gaze. So she just got behind hin and starting preening his back. Blu saw this and said :

"Whoa, what are you doing? " Blu asked

"I am preening your back. I know that this is something that normally mates do but I thought you won't have any problen." Jewel said

"Oh ok." Blu anwered. Then they continiued their bath. Once they ended a familiar toucan flying inside from the window. You all know for who I am talking for. Rafael. He landed inside infront of the couple. He was the first to talk.

"You are alive my amigos I can't belive it, you are alive but how? You must be very strong Jewel but wait a monent your wing is in cast. Ok my amigos you have a lot of explampnations to give." Rafael said

"Rafael we are happy to see you too. Before we talk about anything else let me answer to your questions. Well the good news are that with the help of my angel right here now I can fly. The bad news is that Nigel broke Jewel's wing and now she can't fly. What's also why we stay here. Jewel, honey, did I forget something?" Blu said

"No, my Bluey you said it all perfect." Jewel said and then the young couple kissed much to Rafael's delight.

"I knew it, I knew it that you eventually become a couple. Belive me you two lovebirds, I have seen couples and "couples". The first time I saw you I knew that there is a very powerfull force that put you together amd that is true love." Rafael said. It was Jewel's turn to talk next

"So, to who we own your visit?" Jewel asked

"Oh. Well me, Nico and Perdro were searching all over Rio to find you two. When we saw that you did not follow us, we were worried to where were you. Oh I forgot. Aer you two lovebirds for some good news?" Rafael said

"Yea..." the two lovebirds said at the same time and they turnded their geads to see each other with a dreamy expression.

"Ok then. Nigel was captured from a human. When he came to the club that is being rebuilt we all flew away and a cage dropped trapping Nigel. The human said that he was taking Nigel out of Rio. I think that we won't see him for a while."

"That's good news. Now I can live with my Bluey with on fear of Nigel." Jewel said. She then turned to Blu "I love you Blu." she said

"I love you too my little angel." Blu said

And they kept talking until night time came.

**Meanwhile...**

In the Amazon Christian amd Nicole were getting ready for their visit to Rio. Christian putted his good friend Eduardo, Jewel's father as we will learn in the second movie, in charge of the capital for until he came back but he didn't tell him the propose of the travel. They decited to start early morning to arrive in Rio early morning also. Eduardo came to the throne hollow.

"So Christian are you ready for this?" Eduardo said "Come back fast because I have putred Roberto in resonse of the clan and you know what the Greeks say: the new is good but the old is in another level... I do not like leaving someone exept from me in charge." Eduardo said.

"I know that my dearest friend. Jewel's loss has changed you. Ha I remember when they were chicks. You remember when they were playing with each other I could bet that they were the pefect couple. Then I got to Rio amd lost my little Alexander and then after some years you lost Jewel. Why the fate did that to us?" Christian said

"I wish we could know." Was Eduardo's response.

Then Nicole flew inside the hollow She had done a bath and in the moonlight her feathers were sparkilng making Christian gaze at her.

"What?" Nicole said as she saw Christian gazing at her.

"Tell me something my love, when it wae the last time I told you that you are the most beautifull bird in the world. You have to punish me if it is more than one day." Christian said

"Christian stop, not in front of Eduardo you make me blush. And yes it is more than one day so I am going to punish you but don't blame it on me if you like your punishment." Nicole said

"What do you mean?" Eduardo asked

"Really my friend, she means the you know what. " Christian said

"What you still are doing s...!" Eduardo said

"Yes, and I have to admit that Nicole is fire every time." Christian said

"Smooth talker..." was Nicole's reachtion " So we will begin or what?" she said then.

"I thought to give you a five second headstart baby." Christian said.

"You are so on!" Nicole said and flew out of the window begining to head to Rio.

"I love her so much!" Christian said to Eduardo before flying after Nicole.

###

It took two days to the royal couple to reach Rio de Janeiro. Pereira was waiting them in the edge of the jungle. It was 6:00 a.m. when Christian and Nicole reached Rio de Janeiro. Christian was the first to speak.

"The air of Rio my love. It is city air. I prefer jungle air. Lets learn what we have to and then go back home. " Christian said

"This is something that we agree on, but when we go back I will teach you what happens when you do not compliment me." Nicole said

"I think I can live with that. But we agree to do not have this behavior in front of the human and Pereira because you know that he has not a mate. " Christian said

"Ok Christian but when we you back I am going to make sure that you remember how to mate." Nicole said

"Ok but now stop because I can see Pereira." Christian said

"Ok" Nicole said

They flew down to the hollow where Pereira was.

"Nice to see you agian commader Pereira. Now what you now about our bird friends?" Christian said

"You really did not miss many time sir. Well the birds are named Blu and Jewel and they live there because Jewel's wing is brocken by Nigel..." Pereira said untli he was interrupted by Nicole.

"The known Nigel, the cockatoo." Nicole said

"Yes your majesty. But don't care about him he was captured by a human. Now back to the story: Blu was captured fiftheen years ago here in Rio and also it was the first days of Summer. He was broughted here to mate with the girl, they are in the boyfriend-girlfriend state. They belive that they are the only blue spix macaws alive. The clues match sir, he must be your son only the blod test results remain to tell that he is your son. " Pereira said

"Ok, but I won't belive anything before I see the test results" Christian said

"I agree also." Nicole said

"Very well sir. So do you want to go to the aviary now?" Pereira said

"Nicole?" Christian said

"To the aviary. Christian I belive that it is better that we go alone. If we go all together someone may see us" Nicole said

"Sure, were is the aviary?" Christian said

"Well sir...

###

After they learned everything the had to abaut the aviary, how to avoid Blu and Jewel, and everything about Tulio, the royal couple flew to the aviary. After they checked that Blu and Jewel are in the breeding champer they flew inside the treating room and they landed in front of Tulio who was suprized to see two blue macaws right in front of him.

"I can't belive it! They are blue macaws! That's incredible! I have to inform Blu and Jewel!" Tulio said is surprize.

Christian hearing that flew to Tulio and pushed his head to the wall as Nicole spotted a paper and a pencil. She took them and she wrote : "**Good morning Mr Monteiro. We are here because we belive that the male macaw that you have in the breeding champer is our son. I am sorry that my mate did this to you but we do not want Blu and Jewel to know about us. If the the tests are positive and Blu is our son we will analyze our further actions. Now if you promise us that you won't tell anything my mate will live you head." **Tulio read her message and he was impressed by Nicole's writing. But he just said:

"Okay, I agree with everything and with no conditions. Now please will you let my face go?" Christian looked to Nicole for an answer and when she nodded he let Tulio's face and landed next to his mate. It was his turn to write "**Now that we arranged that, were did our manners go, my name is Christian and this is my mate Nicole." **Tulio read the mesaage and he smiled at he two birds and he said to them

"Can I ask you something, where do you live?" Tulio asked

"**Well we came from far far away we live in the amazon I am the..."** Christian wrote until Nicole hit him on the back.

"Why did you do that for?" Christian asked comfused by his wife

"Do not dare to tell him that you are the king of the birds!" Nicole said. With that every single bird turned it's face to the two blue macaws. They all recongized their king they all genuflected before of their royal couple. Christian's leader instrict took over and after he made a face to Nicole that said "We have to do a long talk about this" he talked to the birds who were waiting exitely

"Yes my birds, as you have understood I am the king of the birds. The great monarch who lives in the amazon and this is my wife, my one and only, my mate and your queen: Nicole. Now, we didn't came here for vacation or for the honnors but for one very serious job. If anyone say that he or she saw me here today, will be treated as a traidor to the kingdom and he will be brought to justice. To conclude if you do not say anything about today and continue your lifes, everything will be fine. Did I make myself clear?" Christian said

"Yes!" all the birds said

"That was close, well done baby." Nicole said

"Once we end with this idient, I am sure that I am going to punish you." Christian said

Tulio saw in amazement Chriatian talking to all the birds. But he left that for another moment and he said.

"Do you want to take blod for the examinations now." were his words. The two macaws nodded and Tulio took two sirens and he took blod from the two macaws.

"Do you want to the breeding champer so I can keep you informed?" Tulio said

"**Do you have another breeding champer for us to stay because we so not live with Blu and Jewel?" **Christian wrote

"Yes, of course I have." Tulio said and took the royal couple to the other breeding champer. Then he called Blu and Jewel with the propose to do Jewel some examination at her wing he also took some blod from Blu...

###

The same night Blu and Jewel are in their hollol trying to sleep but another couple don't let them. There were hearing moans from the other room.

"They do not know that some birds want to sleep. If I could fly I am going to claw their eyes out." Jewel said.

"What do you think they are doing Jewel?" Blu asked when they did hear a moan "punish meeee!" From the onter room. In the feeling of that moan they both blushed and Jewel was more sure than never for her answer.

"Blu..I don't know how this is goona hear but I think that they are mating and they are having great fun." Jewel said

"So, because I don't think that they are gonna let us sleep before they stop, what so you want to talk about?" Blu said

"I don't know but know that they are mating, I want ro ask you something. We will mate?" Jewel said

"What do you mean?" Blu asked

"What can I mean Blu?" Jewel said

"What?" Blu said

"Blu look at me. I am gonna make it clear. When we go to the jungle are we going to mate, because I kinda want kids with you Blu. You compete me. I won't change you for any bird in the word, I love you Blu." Jewel said

"Well, I am gonna think about it." Blu said.

Moans continue to hear until they stopped that meaned that the passion night was over and Blu and Jewel went to sleep.

###

The next morning Chritian and Nicole are in front of Tulio waiting his answer. The blod has spoken

Tulio began: " Well I don't want to keep you waiting, I am getting straight to the point Blu...

**Is Blu Christian's and Nicole's son or not? Well, this is something that we won't know in this chapter. Chapter 4 coming soon. Stay tuned.**


	4. The truth and the bonding

**Well the moment of truth has came, Blu is or is or isn't Christian's and Nicole's son. Thaks to everyone that review my story. Are there any questions? No, so lets begin.**

**Chapter 3**

...is your son. The test results much. What are you gonna do now? Do you want to inform him and Jewel?" Tulio said

"**We want time to think about it. Can you get us to the breeding champer?" **Christian wrote.

"Of course Christian. Come on." Tulio said

He then took the royal couple back to their breeding champer. They both were shocked. They may came from the amazon to Rio just to investigate it but they couldn't belive it. Lets take a look to their thoughts. First Christian "_I can't belive it that bird is my little Alexander. The bird that I lost 15 years ago. Hte bird that brought me the biggest shame in my life. I never was a good fqther I lost my son before he could meet me. I did took the love of his life away from him. From the day he met Jewel, it was more than clear that the they were made for each other. Do I have to tell him the truth or it is better to let him life his life as he want?"_ That is what Christian thought. Then Nicole "_I can't belive it that bird is my son. My little Alexander and he may found the girl of his dreams. She might be Eduardo's daughter. The true love of my son. Even as chicks I remember once. But I do not know how will Christian react. I remember how painful was for him. He may say an idea like, to live him live his life and never tell him that he is our son. If that happens, what do I do? Well I have to make sure that if he ever comes to the amazon to tell him. Well, I can only wait and see." _Nicole thought. Tulio then opened the door to their breeding champer. Nicole was the first to speak:

"So Christian, what are we going to do?" she said

"I don't know. I really don't know. It is the first time that I don't know. I believed that I if that time comes, I will know. But I don't. I have to admit that I didn't believe that Blu is my son but he is." Christian said

"You are not sure what to do. Christian I want you to know that I will support you in every choice that we are going to take." Nicole said

"Thank you, Nicole that means a lot to me. I love you. "Christian said

"I know, I love you too baby." Nicole said, and then she hugged him tightly. She didn't want to leave him. She could leave her son out of her life just to be with him. She was sure that Blu could live a happy life with Jewel, even without her. But. She wanted to persuade him to tell Blu the truth if he ever comes to the amazon.

"Christian, I can live Blu alone but, I want him to know the truth if he comes to the amazon." Nicole said

"Very well. Lets go to Tulio and inform him for our agreement." Christian said

Then the royal couple flew to Tulio. Nicole spotted a paper and a pencil and she wrote to Tulio "**Mr Monteiro, me and Christian agreed not to tell Blu that we are his parents and we want you not to tell him also.**" she wrote.

"Well, I do not agree with you but I respect your decision. I won't tell anything." Tulio said

"Well, Nicole I think that we have to go back to the amazon. Eduardo must be waiting" Christian said

"Yes." Nicole said. Then they flew back to Pereira and then back to the amazon.

Meanwhile...

Blu and Jewel were in their hollow. It was about nine o'clock. Jewel was already up and she had eaten her breakfast. Blu thought that he could sleep a bit more. No no no, not if Jewel has the upper hand. She was kinda bored so what better than messing around with Blu, one of her favourite activities, to start the day with the one she loved from the depths of her heart.

"Bluuuuu, Bluuuuu! I want to talk to you!" Jewel said

"Can't it wait for another five minutes?" Blu asked

"I don't know. From the morning today I have a big strong yen to kiss someone. Oh well, if you don't me to kiss you, I belive that some bird in the treating room will want me to kiss him." Jewel said and she got out of the hollow and then she used the sticks to head down to the floor. The moment that Jewel ended her statement Blu jumped off the nest like he was hit by electricity.

"Jewel! Wait, wait!" Blu said before he got out of the hollow and he flew down to the flor just in front of her.

"Well Jewel I want you to kiss me! I love you!" Blu said. Jewel has just listened what she wanted. She pushed Blu down so she was on him.

"So Blu, if you want me to kiss you, tell me why you love me as you said." Jewel said. It wasn't hard for Blu to find an answer to that question because he loved Jewel for sooooo many reasons. So the words came like water from his beak:

"Well my precious Jewel if you want to learn why I love you, I will tell you. First of all I love you for your personality. This free-spirited, aggressive and this "I do not take orders from anyone" I don't know but it attracts me. Second but not less important: you are the most beautiful, the most hot and the most sexy bird I have ever seen. Then..." Blu said until Jewel put her wing on his beak preventing Blu from saying anything else.

"Enought reasons Blu. Lets kiss!" Jewel said and put Blu for a passionate kiss. It was just the begining of their first make out session. Jewel wanted to do this from the day she kissed Blu in the first time. She could feel the passion of his love. Every kiss of that make out session made her more and more sure that Blu was the bird she wanted to spend her life with. The kisses were so passionate that they were moaning in each other's beak. They were stopping every now and then just to have some air. They didn't have anything to do with their day so they didn't hurry. Thet have so much love to give. After 15 minutes Blu belived that it was enough, even if he loved the feeling and the taste of Jewel's tongue. But sometimes when you belive something, you just can't do it:

"Ok Jewel, I think that is enough for now. Come on, get off me so ww can go and have some breakfast." Blu said

"I have already eaten breakfast and you can wait a little more. Unless you don't like my kisses. I underatant Blu. If you don't like my kisses, I an not going to kiss you agian." Jewel said, probably wanting to mess around with Blu, to be complimanted and to continue. She also loved the feeling and the taste of Blu's tongue and she belives that Blu is a very good kisser better than she ever thought. Anyway Jewel knew how to manipulate Blu.

"I love your kisses Jewel. I want you to kiss me." Blu said in a calm voice.

"I thought so. So my little Bluey, I tell when this will end. I belive that the best you can do is to enjoy it. I will make sure that will love every moment of it." Jewel said in an seductive voice before she putted Blu for a passionate kiss. She passed her tongue in Blu's beak so he can taste her mango flavour. Blu wraped his wings around Jewel and he started to explore Jewel's body. Jewel liked the feeling of Blu's wing going around her body and she started to to the same with her good wing. Blu loved the kisses Jewel gave him and kissed back. He could feel the mago taste of her tongue. They moaned from the pleasure. They loved the feeling of each other. But all the good things must come to an end. Tulio is the one that ruined their fun:

"Good morning. Can you come to the treating room to check Jewel's wing." Tulio said

"Unbeliveable!" Jewel said

"Agree on that angel." Blu said

"You know how to make me feel one of a kind. I love you Blu, do not ever forget that." Jewel said before putting Blu for the last kiss of this make out session. Then Jewel got off Blu and helped him get on his talons. Then they got to the birds door of the breeding champer. Then Tulio opened them and he took them to the treatment room. After Tulio ended the examinations of Jewel's wing. Tulio "thought" to take them to Linda. Tulio did have a crush on Linda.

"So you two, do you want to go to Linda?" Tulio said. Blu took a paper and a pencil and wrote to Tulio "**Sure**.". Tulio took them in his hands and went to the car outside of the center to go to Linda.

Meanwhile...

Christian and Nicole are heading to the amazon. They were already far away from Rio. Nicole however had already regreted her desision and she was trying to find a way to tell him. It wasn't hard for Christian to undrerstand that Nicole was thinking.

"Nicole, my love what's the problem?" Christian said

"Nothing Christian, I am just thinking." Nicole said

"Do you want to us to sing our usual song for when we come back from long travels? It always makes you cheerful. Come on baby do the start!" Christian said

"You know how to cheer me up baby. Are you ready?" she said before she started tho sing the song:

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home**

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Tell the world that I'm coming**

**Christian began **

**I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong (yeah)**

**(I'm back baby)**

**I feel like there's nothing that I can't try**

**And if you with me put your hands high (put your hands high)**

**If you ever lost a life before (high, hands),**

**This one's for you**

**(and if you with me put your hands high, hands, high)**

**And you, and you, and you, and you**

**(your dreams are filled, you're rapping with the best)**

**I'll be home soon**

**I hear "The Tears of a Clown"**

**I hate that song**

**I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on (come on)**

**Another day another dawn**

**Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone**

**What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on**

**It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean**

**What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)**

**How do I respond?**

**What if my son stares with a face like my own**

**And says he wants to be like me when he's grown**

**Shit, but I ain't finished growing**

**Another night the inevitable prolongs**

**Another day another dawn (come on)**

**Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'**

**Another lie that I carry on**

**I need to get back to the place I belong**

**Nicole...**

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home**

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Tell the world that I'm coming... home**

**Christian...**

**"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song**

**Is a house really a home when your loved ones is gone**

**And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it (come on)**

**And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it (that's right)**

**But you felt it and still feel it**

**And money can't make up for it or conceal it**

**But you deal with it and you keep ballin' (that's right)**

**Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'**

**Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love**

**But we've been living as friends (yeah)**

**So you've been a guest in your own home (come on)**

**It's time to make your house your own**

**Pick up the phone, come on**

**Nicole...**

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home**

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Tell the world that I'm coming... home**

**Christian...**

**"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song**

**Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong**

**I thought I told y'all that we won't stop**

**We back cruising through Harlem, these ol' blocks**

**It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy**

**Drove me away then embraced me**

**Forgave me for all of my shortcomings**

**Welcome to my homecoming**

**Yeah, it's been a long time coming**

**Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles**

**Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs**

**Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)**

**But here I stand (here I stand), a better man! (a better man)**

**Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)**

**Thank you all!**

**Nicole...**

**I'm coming home**

**I'm coming home**

**Tell the world I'm coming home**

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Tell the world that I'm coming... home**

Meamwhile...

Back in Rio, Blu and Jewel were arriving into Linda's hotel. It was a nice hotel that didn't have anything less that a usual American hotel. Tulio took the elevator and stopped to the floor number 3 and he walked to the hallway before stopping in the room 317. He hit the door and after a while Linda opened the door and greeted her visitors.

"Hello you two, how are you doing? Hello Tulio how are you doing too. Please come in!" she said. Then Tuilo with Blu and Jewel got in the room. After Blu and Linda do their handshake she and Tulio got to the balkony and left the two lovebirds on the sofa.

"Come here my Bluey. I think that we left something in the middle the morning." Jewel said. Blu hearing that blushed in the thinking of the make out session they had a few hours ago.

"What do you mean Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Oh Blu. You never have dirty thoughts in your mind. Come here so I can taste the sweet taste of your tongue." Jewel said

"Ok, but what about Linda and Tulio?" Blu said

"I undersund you Blu. You want to do this on privacy. Do you have any place that we can do this?" Jewel said. Blu didn't know what to answer but he saw the door of the bathroom open and a pretty good idea came to his mind.

"Come on Jewel. I know where we do this in privacy and relax also!" Blu said

"Where?" Jewel asked. Blu took her in his talons and he flew to the bathroom. He landed into the bathtub and let Jewel off his talons.

"What is this Blu? Why you brought me here?" Jewel said

"Wait and see my little angel." Blu said. Blu then opened the tap and water starting flowing. Once the water was in the correct temperature he left the tap and he got down to Jewel who was relaxing letting the warm water flow to her feathers.

"I don't know how you did this Blu but this is sooo relaxing and I have to repay you for doing this. Now lay on and let me do the rest." Jewel said. Blu didn't find a reason to resist so he just lied and relaxed. Jewel lied on him with her face looking at him and her beak only a couple centimeters from his. She locked her beak and gave him the first kiss of their second make out session. Blu relaxed and kissed back. Feeling the relaxation of the warm water and the feeling of the kiss they moaned in each other's beak. They stopped every now and then only just to breath. In one of those breaks Blu said:

"You know that you are a really good kisser?" Blu said

"You are the one that inspire me Blu. Without you, I can't kiss good. You are the only one that you have the honnor to have this kisses." Jewel answered

"Well, I have to enjoy them. And I will. Who can resist to this kisses?" Blu said

"Well, there isn't any reason to know the answer, because no one will have them exept from you." Jewel said before putting Blu for a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile...

Tulio and Linda were in the balkony talking. Tulio felt the need to pee and he said:

"Linda, can I go to the bathroom?" he said

"Of course Tulio." Linda answered. Tulio got up and he walked to the bathroom. When he got there he was in front of a surpize. He was Blu amd Jewel in the bath kissing. Blu saw him, he broke the kiss with Jewel and he started to squak to Tulio angrily. Tulio run out of the bathroom and back to the balkony. When Linda saw him she asked.

"Tulio, what happend?" she asked

"Well, I saw Jewel and Blu in the bath kissing." He said. Linda gasped as she heared that Blu was kissing Jewel and she turned her face into a sad one.

"Linda what's the problem? You seem sad." Tulio said

"Now that I am sure that Blu and Jewel are a couple, I have to go to Minesoda alone. I had a hope that Blu will come back with me. Now, he will never choose me over Jewel and I don't blame him for it. Jewel is the girl of his dreams."she said.

Meanwhile...

Blu and Jewel were in the bathtub kissing. Jewel didn't belive that Blu could do that to a human.

"Well my Bluey. I can't belive that you do that to a human." Jewel said

"What? He disturbed our privacy. He stopped our kisses before and Iam not gonna live him to do it agian. And remember my words Jewel. If I had to choose between you and the humans, I am going to choose you without second thoughts." Blu said

"Thank you Blu, that means a lot for me." Jewel answered before putting him into a kiss.

Meanwhile...

Christian and Nicole were traveling to head back to the capital. However, Christian felt fears that he buried 15 years ago . He called Pereira to come close to him. Once Pereira was next to him, he began.

"Pereira, I want you for a secret mission. I want your best mans to become the shade of Nicole." Christian said

"What do you mean sir?" Pereira asked

"I want your best mans to protect her from any danger. Understood?" Christian said

"Yes sir." Pereira answered before doing a signal to his soldiers to head close to Nicole. When she saw that she said.

"There are coming dark ages for the crown. Please Blu if you can hear me, come to the amazon."

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Christian and Nicole are Blu's parents but they didn't tell him. If you don't like their agreement, let me tell you something. For everyone the time comes to face their individual responsibility. Chapter 5 coming soon. Stay tuned and here is 23:00 when I uploaded this chapter so Goodnight.**


	5. The date

**So this is the chapter number 5 of my story. Come to my page to vote to my poll. Any questions? No, so with no further disturb Chapter 5**

Blu and Jewel were in the bathtub kissing. They were there since an hour ago. They were kissing as Tulio and Linda were talking. They weren't bored because they have so much love to give. After some minutes of kissing they stopped and Jewel got comfy in Blu's wings. This last one saw that and spoke.

"Comfy my little angel?" He asked

"Yes my Bluey. Well I have to tell you something. You have impressed me. When I first met you I belived that you are just a nerd, clumsy bird and nothing more. Then at our adventure you managed to change my mind. I mean that I saw that you are more. You are a caring, sweet and even kinda romantic bird. That you did on the trolley was very nice even you chocked and you didn't confess me your feelings. And at last I kissed you, the first kiss of my life. It was a real kiss because I remember your doubts about it. Can I ask you something, after this long speech?" Jewel said

"Of course. What is it?" Blu said

"Well, I told you when I fall in love with you, when you fell in love with me, Bluey?" Jewel said

"Well, well, it was at first sight. No lying. When I saw you flying to me at tha breeding champer, I thought that you are an angel. I gazed at you. You were the first bird of my own kind that I saw and I have to admit that you are the hottest, the sexiet, the most beautiful bird I have ever seen." Blu said

"Stop Blu, you make my blush." Jewel said

"I am just saying the truth Jewel. Come on lets go out of this tub. We are quite a time here." Blu said

"Ok Blu but I have ro reward you for all smooth talking." Jewel said. Jewel got off Blu and she helped him get to his talons. The two lovebirds got out of the bathtub and they dried themselfs. Then Blu took Jewel in his talons and took her to the sofa. Tulio and Linda got back inside from the balkony and they spotted the two lovebirds cuddling on the pillow. Tulio saw the wet cast in Jewel's wing. He then got to the car where he had the suff for the birds and he took another cast to change the wet one in Jewel's wing. He then got back to the room and he got to change Jewel's cast. When he was doing that Linda found the oppprtunity to speak with Blu a little.

"So Blu, is it going well with Jewel?" Linda asked. Blu nodded to her and squaked happily. Linda asked next. "Have you mated?" Linda asked. Blu took a pen and a pencil that he found and he wrote."**No, we haven't mated but am having a great time with her. She is so beautiful and lovely. I want to spend my life with her, she is one of a kind, she completes me. How are you doing with Tulio has he comfessed?" **Blu wrote

"Well, I am happy to hear that you two are getting well. What do you mean about Tulio?" Linda said, in the second sentence she raised the voice. Blu then wrote: "**Don't tell me that you haven't understand that Tulio has a crush on you. You can see it in his eyes as you can see my deep love for Jewel in my eyes when I am thinking about her. The question isn't that, it is if you have feelings for him. Well, do you love Tulio?" **he wrote.

"Kindaaaa, I do have some feeling for him but I am not sure." Linda said. Blu then wrote: "**Linda, there isn't kinda in love or you like/love someone or not. So now give me a true answer." **he wrote.

"Ok, I like Tulio, happy?" Linda said and Blu nodded. Then Tulio came and brought Jewel. Tulio het Jewel on the sofa next to Blu. Jewel was the first to speak.

"Hey Bluey I missed you!" she said

"You missed me? You were in the kitchen and just for five minutes." Blu said

"Five minutes that I couldn't feel your feathers, your warm or your tongue" she said before putting Blu for a passionate kiss. Tulio and Linda watched the teo birds kissing in amazement as Blu fell backwards and Jewel fell on top of him without breaking the kiss. They saw how in love the two birds were and they agreed to let them in privacy so they left them in the little living room and they got to the bedroom. Tulio was the first to speak.

"So, they seem to be very in love with each other. You could see this from the way they kiss." Tulio said

"Yea, even that I am sad that I am going back to Minnesoda without Blu, I am happy that he is happy with Jewel. Only if we could find a way for me to stay here..." Linda

"Well, Linda I have to say something to you..." Tulio said

"What is it?" Linda asked puzzled.

"Well, I think that I have feelings for you. I love you." Tulio said

"I love you too, Tulio!" Linda said before putting Tulio for a kiss. She didn't really believe that she said it but she was sure about her feelings. On the other hand, Blu and Jewel had stopped kissing. They were lying on the sofa, Jewel was comfy on Blu's wings. Blu then thought an idea that he wanted to share with Jewel.

"Jewel, I thought that we could go tothe club tonight. What do you say?" he said

"This is a wonderful idea Blu, I would love to go to the place that I first understood that I have feelings for you." Jewel said.

"So that settles it then. It's a date." Blu said

"Not just one date, it is our first date." Jewel said

**Meanwhile...**

Christian and Nicole were at the travel of the return. The are at Brazilia city, the capital of Brazil. They have stopped there for a break. There Nicole found a minute to talk with Christian.

"Why you said to Pereira to send his soilders behind me? Don't deny it! You can fool anyone else but you can't fool me. Talk!" Nicole said

"My dear mate, I know that I can't fool you. If you want to learn the truth. Well, this is it... " Christian said before pausing for a minute. Nicole was very curious to learn the truth but now she was kinda frightened because she knew that Christian never talk like this, unless it was very serious. "Well, you see Nicole, our visit in Rio and that I learned the truth about my son and I saw that Blu is my son. All that fears that I had inside me that I will lose you just like Blu, came back and they came stronger. I need your help, I won't hide it. Also in one month it is the council of the five kings as you know and we have to go to Europe." Christian said

"Christian I am your mate, your queen. I am going to help you no matter what. I love you and mean I it. I didn't mated you to be queen but to be with you. I will stay with you forever and even if your days as king end. Did I make myself clear?" Nicole said

"Yes sir. And It means a lot to me. I love you too, Nicole." Christian said

"You won't lose me Christian, I can swear you that." Nicole said. Then Pereira came in the talk.

"She is right sir, you have trained her. You have learned her everything you know. " he said

"Very well, Pereira cancel that order and something else the agent d is getting better every day and be carefull because he/she is coming for your place, Pereira." Christian said before they continued their travel.

###

Blu and Jewel were at Linda's hotel room. They have gotten themselfs ready for their first date. Jewel's feathers are sparkling and she has a pink orchid on her head feathers. Blu's feathers were all tidy and also sparkling.

"Wow, you are very beautiful Jewel." Blu said kinda gazing at her

"You don't look bad also. So, you will be gazing at me all night Bluey or are you gonna take my to the club?" Jewel said

"I am gonna take you my angel to the club." Blu said before taking Jewel to his talons to take her to the club. Blu wasn't the best in the flying bussines so it took him a little bit to find it but he found it. They looked each other with dreamy smiles one more time before they got into the club. As the only of their kind in Rio they weren't hard to spot by the owners of the club. You all know for who are the onwers. Ladies and gentlemans: Nico and Pedro. They flew over to the macaws and they greeted them.

"Well, well,well isn't our favourite couple" Nico said

"So what brings you two lovebirds to the parting world?" Perdro said

"We are on a date. Wait a minute, how you knew that we are lovebirds?" Blu said

"Blu, the news travel fast in Rio. Rafael told us and I have to tell you that you are the most famous couple in Rio. Will you dance? Every one here was amazed with your performance last time." Nico said

"Jewel?" Blu said

"I am gonna pull your feathers out at the dance floor." Jewel said

"Okayy? Guys can I talk you for a minute?" Blu said

"Sure!" Pedro said. When they trio got where that Jewel couldn't hear them, Blu said

"Guys I want you to do me favour. I want you two to sing the song you sung when I first came here with Jewel and them let me to sing a song to her." Blu said

"Sure Blu, we would love to help you. Just tell us the title of the song you want to sing." Pedro said. After a minute Blu got back to Jewel and took her to the dance floor. The melody of a familiar song started to play. The hot wings started to sing

**[Nico:] Party in Ipanema, baby!**

**[Nico:] I want to party**

**I want to samba**

**I want to party**

**I want to samba**

**I want to party**

**And live my life (Pedro: live my life)**

**I want to party (party)**

**And fly**

Blu started to feel to music inside him

**Imma fly, fly just like a bird**

**(But you are a bird! )**

**Oh yeah, you're right,**

**So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)**

**Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen**

**Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**

Blu started to dance to the ruthum of the music like last time

**Cause I just want to live my life, and party**

**All I want is to be free, and rock my body**

**Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life**

**In Rio**

**Cause in Rio**

**In Rio, I realize**

**I want to party (party)**

**I want to samba (party)**

**I want to party (party)**

**And fly**

Jewel also started to do her moves like last time. And the couple started to dance in circles like last time.

**[Pedro:] I'm that samba, samba**

**Master, master, master**

**Master, master**

**Who shouts out?**

**Imma get your blaster, blaster,**

**Blaster, blaster, blaster**

**You dance fast,**

**But I dance faster, faster, faster**

**Faster, faster**

**You're too slow**

**You need to catch up**

**[Both:] You can dance, and dance, but I...**

**[Nico:] I want to party (party)**

**I want to samba (party)**

**I want to party (party)**

**I want to samba (party)**

**I want to party (party)**

**And live my life (live my life)**

**I want to party (party)**

**And fly**

**[Instrumental Break]**

**[Blu caws]**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

Blu started to spine fast with Jewel before throwing her to the air like last time. And Jewel started to sing her part with Blu gazing at her. The sparkling feathers with the lights of the club and Jewel's beauty made unbelieveable mix

**[Jewel:] Laya [4x]**

**Hey**

**[Jewel:] Laya [8x]**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**[Blu caws]**

**[Repeat]**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

And the song ended just like it had to end last time: with Blu and Jewel locking beaks for a passionate kiss. The crowd was cheering. And Nico said.

"And this is how it is done people!" he said

"Ok ladies and gentlemants. Now Blu want to sing a song to his one and only. Please clap your hands for Bluu!" Perdro said. Blu then left Jewel's side to go to the stage, living a clearly puzzeled Jewel. As Blu was in the stage the melody of the song started to play.

**Every part in my heart I'm giving out**

**Every song on my lips I'm singing out**

**Any fear in my soul I'm letting go**

**And anyone who ask I'll let them know**

**She's the one, she's the one**

**I say it loud**

**She's the one, she's the one**

**I say it proud**

**Ring a bell, Ring a bell**

**For the whole crowd**

**Ring a bell, Ring a bell**

**I'm telling the world**

**That I've found a girl**

**The one I can live for**

**The one who deserves**

**Every part in my heart I'm giving out**

**Every song on my lips I'm singing out**

**Any fear in my soul I'm letting go**

**And anyone who ask I'll let them know**

**She's the one, she's the one**

**I say it loud**

**She's the one, she's the one**

**I say it proud**

**Ring a bell, Ring a bell**

**For the whole crowd**

**Ring a bell, Ring a bell**

**I'm telling the world**

**That I've found a girl**

**The one I can live for**

**The one who deserves**

**To give all my heart**

**A reason to fly**

**The one I can live for**

**A reason for life**

**Oe oh oe oh**

**Yeah yeah**

**Oe oh oe oh**

**Yeah yeah**

**Oe oh oe oh**

**Yeah yeah**

**I'm telling the world**

**That I've found a girl**

**The one I can live for**

**The one who deserves**

**To give all my heart**

**A reason to fly**

**The one I can live for**

**A reason for life**

**Oe oh oe oh**

**Yeah yeah**

**Oe oh oe oh**

**Yeah yeah**

**Oe oh oe oh**

**Yeah yeah**

As the song was coming to an end Jewel got to the stage and she locked agian beaks with Blu of a passionate kiss. The kiss was much more passinate than the first and they could feel each other's taste. After a minute they seperated. The whole minute tha birds in the club didn't stop to cheer. When the two lovebirds got to the bar to have a drink the party birds came close to them.

"So you two lovebirds have mated or yet?" Pedro said

"No, we both want to mate in the jungel and we wait my wing to heal but I am gonna make sure that Blu will never forget that night." Jewel said

"What, do you mean Jewel?" Blu asked puzzled. Jewel got her beak close to his ear and whispered something to him that made Blu blush madly.

"Yea Bluey, you will love that feeling and you will want more when I end. Believe me I am going to give it to you." Jewel said. Blu's cheeks were red as the tomato.

"What did she said to you and you are blushing like that?" Nico said

"For you I will say that I told Blu a part of our mating ceremony. For Blu it isn't the best thing to say now." Jewel said

"Ok, we understood. Do you lovebirds want to dance?" Pedro said

"Jewel?" Blu asked

"Come on Blu. Lets shake some feathers." Jewel said before she and Blu got back to the dance floor to continue their night.

**Meanwhile...**

Christian and Nicole had stopped for the night. Pereira was having a night fly around the area to check that everything was fine. Suddently an attacker came from his behind and hit him. Pereira was starting to lose altitude but his attacker safetly caught him in his wings. He let Pereira to the jungle floor and he disappered. The attacker flew over to a hollow where there was another bird. The bird spoke:

"Incredible Selena, if you continue like that the position of the head general will be yours and Nicole's biggest problem will be solved. I am so pround of you daughter. You learned that I found your brother." he said

"Thank you father and I have to say thank you for a lot of reasons. Thank you, because you didn't left me when my mother died. Thank you because you spent time with me as much as you could. Thank you for training me. And thank you King Christian for the thought of making a woman head general." Selena said

"Come on my girl, come and hug your father!" Christian said. Selena got closer to Christian and hugged him. After they broke the hug Christian spoke

"I have to go to Nicole now, she must be worring. You know what to do, right?" Christian said

"Yes father and I have to tell you that I like Nicole and I with that I didn't have to hide the truth from her. She could be a true mother to me." Selena said

I know my daughter. I wish that one day peace will come to the family and we could live together like a real family. Remember what I told her today: It is a hard job to be the king of eighty millon birds..." Christian said. They exchanged goodbyes and they left the hollow. Selena for the amazin and Christian to go to Nicole. He loved Nicole so much, that's why he didn't tell Nicole the truth. And he wasn't going to tell her, unless Blu goes to the amazon and the secrets of the Royal Family come to light.

**Meanwhile... **

Blu and Jewel were back to Linda's hotel room. They have danced their feathers and now they were lying on the sofa cuddling to each other. Jewel spoke first.

"You, were amazing tonight Blu. I love you. You proved me that your love is real and it will be forever. I want to mate with you Blu, to complete our relationship. I want to make me yours and to make you mine. I want to feel your love in the ultimate level. I am not talking about chicks. I am talking about love I and to feel your _you know what _together with mine. But I know that I have to be patient because I wanted to do this in our natural enviroment just like all the bird. Just like the way we fall in love with each other. We fell in love on our adventure, in the wild. Not in a stupid breeding champer of an aviary. This is the way I want to mate with you Blu. What do you say?" Jewel said

"Jewel, I agree with you. I want to live this experience with you in our natural enviroment. In a hollow. Where the birds live. I want to feel your love too. But we have to wait." Blu said and then he continued "But now what about taking a sleep. It was was a long day." Blu concluded.

"I agree with you Blu, goodnight." Jewel said

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu said.

The two lovebirds drifted into a sweet sleep.

###

Do I forget something? Oh yea.. Tuilo and Linda were at Tulio's aviary. They had spent the rest of the day together. They were at the aviary. Tulio was learnig Linda about the birds and their treatment. They talked also about them and they learned lots of new things about each other.

"Wow, Tulio I had a great time today with you. Maybe we could do that agian." Linda said

"I know Linda. I also had a great time with you. Do you want me to take you back to your hotel or you will be fine?" Tulio said

"I will be okay. Thank for asking Tulio. So goodnight." Linda said

"Goodnight." Tulio said befor Linda left the aviary.

**And that brings us to the end of chapter 5. Chapter 6 coming soon. Stay tuned and vote at my poll on my profile. **


	6. A romance day

**Ok, before I start this chapter I have to say one thing. First, I saw that you don't like Christian's and Nicole's agreement. Ok, any questions? No, so lets begin.**

**Chapter 6 **

Two days have passed. Christian and Nicole have returned to the capital. Christian was in the throne hollow with general Pereira and queen Nicole. It was the day of the year that according to law the birds could dare the head general to a battle. The award will be the position of the general. If the general lose, his oppent will take his place. If he wins he will stay at his position. Until today no one has challenged the comander Pereira. It was about 8'o clock. Pereira spoke.

"Sir, can we please forget about this day. I don't think that is there anyone that will dare me for my position." he said. The answer didn't come from Christian but from Nicole. It was a secret that everyone knew but no one had the courage to admit it that she hated Pereira.

"Learn respect for the laws, Pereira. The day will continue. It isn't your subject. Understood?" she said

"Yes, your majesty." Pereira said

"Good!" was Nicole's answer. After ten minutes a spix macaw landed inside the hollow. It was a female. After she landed Christian spoke first.

"Good morning. Can I help you." he said

"Yes your majesty. I came here to challenge the general to the battle as the laws say." the female said

"What? This can't happen. She is a female. Right sir?" Pereira said

"Challenge aproved! Follow me to the pit of war." Christian said before he flew out of the hollow. First Nicole followed him and then the general and the challenger. After four minutes of flying the four birds landed in the pit of war. The pit of war was like the pit of doom but it didn't had goals but two platforms at the left and the right. Their edges were four meters from the wall. The four birds landed on the stands which where empty.

"Are you ready?" Christian asked. The two birds nodded.

"Very well. You see this two platforms. Pereira you go to the left one and you to the right. I will come and explain you the rules of the battle." Christian said. The two birds departed and went to the platforms.

"Nicole you stay here. I will be back in a minute." Christian said and left to go to the oppents. First he went to Pereira.

"You know the rules Pereira, don't you? If you faint or can't fight you lose and you will be kicked off your place. Are you ready?" Christian said. Pereira nodded and Christian spoke "Good luck!". The king then left Pereira and got to the other side.

"Are you ready, Selena? Are you ready? Your fate is calling you?" Christian said

"Yes, father I am gonna make you proud." Selena said

"I never doubted about that. Good luck my daughter!" Christian said. He them flew over to Nicole who, like Pereira, hadn't heared anything about Christian's coversation. The king then said:

"Ok, you know the rules. Let the best win. Ready, set, fight!" Christian said and the two oppents flew from their platforms. Selena managed to catch Pereira's wing and trow him back to his platform. She then landed above him and started to hit him in the face. The hits were so powerfull and consecutive and Pereira couldn't suffer it. He fainted making Selena the winner. Nicole was watching in amazement and Christian had a proud look on his face. Although she was Christian's daughter, Nicole was the one who cheered. She hated Pereira and she wanted the head general to be a blue macaw so she was very happy. Christian spoke.

"Congratulations! From now on you are my head general!" Christian said.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Rio Blu and Jewel were in Linda's hotel. Blu had just opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Jewel sleeping cuddled to him. She was sleeping very peacefully. He decited that it was time for the couple to begin their day.

"Jewel, Jewel." he said to wake her up. As he saw that he didn't do nothing he pulled the strinks.

"Jewel, there is a mango in the kitchen that I am going to eat alone if you don't wake up." Blu said. As Jewel heared the word mango she woke up.

"Don't you dare Bluey!" she said. Then she saw that she and Blu were on the sofa and she was cuddled to Blu. As she understood that she was tricked she spoke.

"How are you going to do that? You are prisoned into my love prison. There is no breakfast for you Sir before I get my make out." Jewel said before putting her lover into a kiss. Once they partened Blu spoke:

"Someone woke up in a good mood." Blu said

"Yea, and what better than to begin our morning with a good make out session." Jewel answered

"What?" Blu said kinda puzzled

"Oh Blu. You never have dirty thoughts. Let me help you." Jewel said and locked her beak with Blu's for a passionate kiss. She passed her tongue into Blu's beak so she could feel his taste. Blu loved it when Jewel gave him kisses like that. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. This wasn't the end but only the beginning of their make out. They kept kissing for twenty minutes only partened now and then for air. After twenty minutes they ended the morning make out and Blu spoke.

"Wow! You are amazing Jewel!" Blu said

"I know Blu, I know. Anyway, now you have my permission to eat breakfast." Jewel said and then she got off Blu. Blu then took Jewel in his talos and flew to the kitchen. There Blu and Jewel ate some mangos that Linda had left for them. When they ended their breakfast Jewel spoke.

"So Blu what do you want to do today?" Jewel said

"What about going at the beach, I want to go to the famous beaches of Rio." Blu said

"Very well, my Bluey." Jewel said. The two birds saw that Linda wasn't at the room so they didn't have to get her permission. Blu took Jewel in his talons and he flew to the beach. He landed in a place that they weren't any people.

"So we are here." Blu said. Suddently Jewel pushed him and he fell on his back. Jewel lied on him and her face was looking at his face.

"What are you doing?" Blu asked

"What? Did you realy believe that I came here to play with the sea? No, because I have something really better to play with and that is you. So just sit your clumsy butt down and enjoy it because you do not have any other choice. I am gonna make you moan at my beak." Jewel said and pulled Blu for a passionate kiss. She really made Blu moan at her beak from the pleasure. It was a very long kiss. It lasted about two hole minutes. Once they partened Blu's saliva wqs running from Jewel's tongue into Blu's open beak. Blu was amazed by Jewel's kissing abilities. Jewel was waiting for Blu to say something but he didn't wanted too talk, he wanted to kiss so he locked beaks with Jewel. Jewel was caught off guard but she soon relaxed and enjoyed the kiss . Once they partened, Blu spoke first:

"Wow! Wow!" he said

"What happened? Have you lost your words? Am I so good?" Jewel said

"I never believed that a kiss could be sooooo good!" Blu said

"It can Bluey and I am here to help you live it. But don't underestimate yourself, you also did your fair part to thus amazing kiss. Will you be that good at the mating ceremony, Bluey?" Jewel said

"What? What do you mean?" Blu asked. He was nervous about the mating ceremony. He wasn't sure if he was ready to mate with Jewel. He was sure that he would love it when that happens.

"I mean _that _Bluey. The moment we will do something that I think Tulio calls "cloacal kiss". He was describing it as the most pleasuring thing in the world for the birds." Jewel said

"What do you mean, when you heared that?" Blu said and he gently pushed Jewel off him and he standed on his talons.

"Before I meet you. One day Tulio had taken me to the treating room and one assistant asked him something about how we mate. He answered that it is happening with the "cloacal kiss". I believed that a bird like you would know that." Jewel said. Blu now wasn't shocked but he was blushing madly. Jewel saw that and she decited to tease him a little more.

"Yea, he also said that the birds use their tongue to please their partener." Jewel said. Blu now was blushing si madly that he was about to faint. Jewel, however, was about to push him at his limits.

"I wonder how your cloacal taste, Bluey." Jewel said. Blu was at his limits. One more word about mating and he would faint. He wasn't usefull to Jewel unconsisious so she stopped...for now.

"Ok Blu I stop..for now. You don't have to faint." Jewel said. Blu was relived.

"Oh oh! Don't do that ever agian!" Blu said

"Ok Blu. What do you want to talk about?" Jewel said

"What you want to talk about?" Blu asked back

"Do you want to faint?" Jewel said

"No!" Blu said

"What about to kiss a little more?" Jewel said

"Ok." Blu said. Jewel then pushed him agian and he fell on his back. Jewel then lied on him and she locked beaks with him. They continued kissing until they heared a familiar voice.

"I don't think that it is a good choice to mate here, amigos." Rafael said. Jewel partened from Blu, she got up, and kinda angry she spoke.

"Good morning and to you as well. Couldn't you wait until we end the kiss and then talk?" she said

"Sorry Jewel. I didn't know that you liked Blu's kisses so much." Rafael said teasingly but Jewel was serious.

"I fact, I do. Is there any problem with that, Rafael? Doesn't Eva like your kisses?" Jewel said

"Oh, you are serious. I am sorry. I didn't mean it." Rafael said

"Very well. Now that we arranged that, would you like to seat with us?" Blu, who had got up, said.

"Sure!" Rafael said. Then he joined his friends and he sat acrossthe lovebirds.

"So have you lovebirds, mated yet?" Rafael asked. Before Blu could faint Jewel answered to Rafael.

"Not yet Rafael. We want to mate the natural way. In the jungle so we are planning it when my wing heals. But the good news are that in four days, I will get this cast off." Jewel said happily.

**Meanwhile...**

Back to the amazon Christian, Nicole and Selena were at the throne hollow. Christian was speaking.

"So Selena are you ready to assume the posistion of the head general." Christian said

"Yes Sir! I am ready!" Selena said

"No offence to you Selena or your abilities but Christian are you sure about putting a female at the position of the head general?" Nicole said

"This is a secret that I can tell. Nicole meet special agent d also known as Selena. I told Pereira that she was coming for his place but..." Christian said

"You trained a girl! I can't believe that!" Nicole said

"Not just any girl. From the day I met Selena, I knew that she was special. Nicole, if you excuse as we will take a walk to learn Selena about her responsibilities." Christian said

"Of course but don't be late or will I have to punish you, King." Nicole said

"It sounds fair." Christian said "Selena, ladies first." he said next.

"Always a gentelman." Selena said before she flew out of the hollow. Christian then followed her. After a couple of minutes the landed on a branch. Christian spoke first.

"My daughter. I have never been so proud. You ended it. You are the general now. You did it. Come here and hug your Dad." Christian said. Selena was more than happy to obey him. After 15 years of pain and hide now she could live happily with her father and Nicole, who she liked even if she wasn't her mother. But this wasn't the perfect for her. She wanted to live with her brother also. Even she hadn't met Blu she was sure that he was good bird. She even liked Jewel. Eduardo was the only one apart from Christian who knew the truth about Selena. That was the perfect for her.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Rio Blu and Jewel were at the beach talking with Rafael. It was Rafael's turn to speak.

"Ok, that was fun but I have to go back to my family. Adios amigos!" he said and flew away. Jewel didn't lose much time to do her next move.

"Now Blu where were we? Oh, right!" Jewel said and pushed Blu down. Blu had also a playfull behavior and he pushed Jewel so she was on he back.

"Sorry Jewel but now is my turn to be above." he said

"It ok Bluey and please don't speak more. Lets kiss!" Jewel said and locked beaks with Blu for a kiss. It was about three o'clock at the afternoon and Blu and Jewel hadn't eaten anything from te morning so when they partened Blu spoke.

"Jewel I think that now is time to go and eat some lunch or there isn't any lunch for me until you get your make out." Blu said

"You are lucky this time. I am kinda hungry also. Come on flyer take me to your talons amd lets go to eat some mango!" Jewel said. As she ordered Blu took her in his talons and took her to the aviary as Tulio had told him the previous day. They flew right to the breeding champer and Jewel stated to complain, the aviary wasn't her favourite place she liked better Linda's hotel room.

"Blu, do we realy have to live here. Can't we live at Linda's. I hate this place. The only good about this place is that I met you here." Jewel said

"It isn't mine favourite place either. I might like it better in the jungle.(_When did I start thinking like that?). _That is why I want to mate in the jungle." Blu said

"It is pleasant to hear that you see it my way." Jewel said. "What are we going to do now, Bluey?" Jewel said next.

"What about having some lunch and then some sleep. We could use it for the rest of the day." Blu said

"Ok, sleepy head!" Jewel said. The two lovebirds got out od the breeding champer and right to Tulio who gave them something to eat. I wasn't the easiest thing for Tulio to keep his mouth shut about Blu's parents but he had to, if he didn't want to get his head smacked. After lunch the two birds headed to the breeding champer and they got into the man-made hollow. Jewel cuddled to Blu for his warm, for his fluffy feathers and because she liked to be with him. Even if Blu was with Jewel for some days and they were talking about mating, Blu was a bit nervous around Jewel but her feeling was good enough to relax him. Jewel wanted to tease him a bit more so when they cuddled to the nest, Jewel begun.

"So Bluey, how your cloacal taste? I gave you enough time to answer me." Jewel said

"What do you mean?" Blu said

"When we were talking at the beach we had a talk about mating." Jewel said

"You want me to faint, don't you?" Blu said

"No Blu but mating is a natural step in our relesonship. And I am not the only one that wants that to happen." Jewel said. Blu saw that couldn't win and he spoke.

"Ok ok you win. But we are going to so this to the junle, right?" he said

"Ok Bluey." Jewel said. After that they fell asleep.

###

After a couple uf hours our two lovebirds woke up at the artificial nest. Jewel spoke first.

"Good afternoon love, how was your sleep?" Jewel said

"With you cuddling with me, it was just perfect. How was your sleep, love?" Blu said

"It was quite relaxing, feeling your tummy. So what are we giong to do now?" Jewel said

"Well, I didn't think of that. What you want to do?" Blu said. That moment howevwr the lights turned off. They two birds were alone at the dark room, they heared voices coming from outside. After a while Tulio came in the room and brought some candles for Blu and Jewel. After the place was lightened a bit the lovebirds sat at the hollow and started talking.

"This is a very romanting. We alone with candles. It make my want to the play love games with you." Jewel said. Blu not feeling quite sure about that Jewel was talking about he spoke:

"What do you mean?" Blu said. Jewel didn't answer but she just pushed her beak into his. Blu was caught off guard but Jewel's kiss soon relaxed him and he fell on his back with Jewel over him. Jewel could mate with him right now but she didn't do it. She was ready for that step but she knew that Blu wasn't. However, when her wing was healed and they were released she was going to do it. She didn't care about Blu's reactions because she knew the there was a part of him that wanted to mate with her also. She also knew that Blu's shyness was what was keeping him. Even if Blu believed that he was hiding it, Jewel knew that even after all that he was nervous around her. She knew that the there is only one way stop that: mating.

**And that brings us to the end of this chapter. I have to ad,it that I believe that this chapter has more problems than the others. It came at some hard days. That I want to stay from this chapter is that Selena is now head general and Jewel who knew Blu's secrets.**


	7. Estádio do Maracanã

**Author's note: Ok this is the chapter 7. Well, I have to admit that I went a bit too far at the mating ceremony. I don't want to change the rate once agian because I have already changed the rate from K+ to T and I don't want to change it to M. Second I know that there are people that like lemons. The chances of the making a lemon is 50% - 50%. That I have decited is that I am not puttong it in this story. It may be a deleted chapter but I haven't decited. Are there any questions? No, so after the longest author's note, lets begin.**

**Chapter 7**

Four days later, it was the day that Tulio was going to remove Jewel's cast. Jewel was very happy about it, she was counting the days for flying agian. Blu had done a great job, helping Jewel with all that. Jewel woke up very excited. Finaly she could feel her wing agian. It was a day that Blu wasn't going to sleep much.

"Wake up Bluey." Jewel said as was woke up in Blu's wings. Blu didn't responed. Jewel now was kinda angry. She didn't like Blu ingoring her even at that way.

"Wake up!" Jewel said. Blu woke up like he was hit from electicity.

"I am wake, I am wake." Blu said

"Good morning Blu." Jewel answered with her normal voice

"Good morning Jewel. Are you ready to remove this cast?" Blu sai

"Yes. But tell me something Blu. Do you like me better with the cast or without the cast?" Jewel said

"Well, if I had to choose, I would choose you without the cast. But why are you asking me this question?" Blu said

"Because I want to know that you like me the way I am." Jewel said

"Well, yes I like you the way you are. You don't have to do anything to look better." Blu said

"Awww. That was very sweet of you. Now lets go and get this cast out." Jewel said. Blu then took Jewel in his talons and flew over to the birds entrance of the breeding champer. Tulio knew what the lovebirds wanted so he didn't want to make them wait so he opened the door and took the couple to the treating room. There he removed carefuly Jewel's cast and he spoke:

"There you go Jewel. You are free from the cast but there is no flying for you for the next two weeks and that's a law." Tulio said. Then Blu was the first to speak:

"So Jewel what are we gonna do now?" Blu said

"What about having some breakfast. Not that I can eat agian with both wings I want to enjoy it." Jewel said. Then the two birds squaked to Tulio who immediately understood that they meant. He took the to the kitchen and he gave them two pieces of mango. The lovebirds happily ate the mango and they went back to the breeding champer. Blu spoke first.

"So what do you want to do now, Jewel?" Blu said

"What about talking a bit more. We are together for two week and I don't know anything about you. So tell me how you came here to Rio?" Jewel said

"Well I came here to mate with you. One day I was with Linda at the bookstore..." Blu said. And with that he started to tell the whole story. How Tulio went to Minnesoda and how he prsuade him and Linda to follow him there.

"... I was in the cage at the treating room where Tulio was showing Linda around. Then I looked at an assistant. He had marks and and scars all over his face. When I heared that is was you that caused it, I was afraid. However, when saw you, I was stunned. You were like an angel." Blu said

"Now you make me feel bad that I pinned you down. Quite interesting story. So what do you want me to tell you." Jewel said

"Well, I want to know about your past." Blu said

"Very well. I lived the past years far away from here. I lived with many blue macaws. My parents were very good birds. You remember the day, when I told you that Iost everything from humans? It was them. The humans took me from them and killed them. My parents, my friends are gone. Quite a sad story, isn't it. So cheer me up. Tell me about your parents. How were you living at Minnesoda?" Jewel said. Blu was sad to hear the Jewel's story, even the sort version. However he was more sad because he didn't have anything to tell Jewel.

"I never met my parents. I was very small when I was taken from them. I don't have any memeories from them." Blu said. Jewel was shocked. She believed that her story was sad but it wasn't. Blu's story was plain tragety. She found the courage to talk, however.

"I am so sorry Blu, I shouldn't have asked." Jewel said

"It's ok Jewel, now that I found you I have someone to spend my life with. I also found a memory of them." Blu said

"What memory?" Jewel asked puzzled.

"It was a flashback. I was in a hollow with my parents. But it is hopeless, they must have died the day I was birdnapped. I am not sure that it was a memory. It may be an imagination. My mind is playing games with me." Blu said. That moment the Blu and Jewel's brains decited that they had to see something.

Jewel's flashback

Jewel was in the amazon. She was just a little chick. She was in a hollow. There were four older birds. The two of them were her parents. The other two were unfamiliar to her. However, she wasn't concerned about them. She was playing with a chick that was about her age. It was very weird, but she was feeling a strong sense of sympathy, she was too little two love. She could only say a few words.

"Come on Alexander, catch me." she said. The other bird didn't respone reply but he started to chase her. One moment when he was about to catch her he zlipped and fell on her. His face was facing her's.

Blu's flashback

Blu was at a hollow. Like last time, there were two older birds witn him. The male one spoke:

"Well, there is my prince." he said. The female one answered him.

"If you are going to do this all the summer, I am taking him and going back to the jungle." she said

"Ok ok you won. End." the male said.

Flashbacks end

The two lovebirds came back to reality very comfused. Jewel was puzzled. "_What was that? Which is the meanimg of it? Who is Alexander and why I do like him so much? I don't remember any bird called Alexander. Roberto was my best friend. Note: never tell Blu about Roberto or... Anyway. What was that? I could say that I was in love with him! I don't understand anything!" _she thought. Blu on the other side was just annoyed. _"Why my mind is playing games with me? It has to stop, I can't stant it anymore!" _he thought. However he decited to forget about it.

"Jewel, I think that it is better just to forget about it." Blu said

"Agreed! What you want to talk about?" Jewel said

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" Blu said

"Well, I don't want to talk but to feel you." Jewel said

"What do you mean?" Blu said

"Oh Bluey. You never have dirty thoughts." Jewel said. Then she pushed Blu to lie on his back. Then she got on him and kissed him in the way she only know. After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss and Jewel got off him and helped him to get back on his talons. Jewel then spoke:

"Do you know that you kiss very well?" she said

"No but thank you." Blu said

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jewel said

"What about you tell me about the time you spent here before you met me?" Blu said

"Well it was just about two weeks. There were the most boring two weeks of my life. I was just sitting here doing nothing. That's why I was trying to break the air contition. I hat to get out of here. The most important day was the day you came here. That's pretty much how I lived here." Jewel said

"Not the story I was expecting but ok." Blu said

"So what are we going to do now?" Jewel said

"How about taking a walk around the city?" Blu said

"Sounds good to me." Jewel said. Blu then took her in his talons and flew out of the aviary. He he was flying in the air trying to find some interesting place to go. Jewel was starting to be impatient and she spoke:

"Blu are you going to land somewhere or not?" she said

"Well I am trying to find an place of interest for us to go." Blu said

"What about going to the Estádio do Maracanã?" Jewel said

"What?" Blu said

"You don't know the Estádio do Maracanã!?" Jewel said

"No what is this place?" Blu asked puzzled

"You do not know Estádio do Maracanã or how it is in English... Maracanã Stadium! Land now so I can kick your clumsy butt!" Jewel said. Blu had no other choice but to land. The exact same moment that he left Jewel off his talons, Jewel got behind him and gave him a kick on him butt. Blu cleary annoyed spoke:

Aouch! What was that for?" Blu said

"Dou don't Estádio do Maracanã! This stadium is a tempel for all the Brazilians! It is the temple of world's football! If you want to live here you will learn for this stadium and you will learn to play football. Football is a relegion for us. Even the birds! My father was playing football with his friends. Even if am a girl, I learmed how to play. Did I make my self clear?" Jewel said.

"Yes!" Blu said

"Very well. Now you will take me there and you will start learnin how to play football." Jewel said. Blu took her in his talons and flew to the stadium. He found it easily as you can see it from very far. He landed into the field. The stadium was empty because there wasn't any match that moment. Jewel was the first to speak:

"Now Blu, welcome to the Estádio do Maracanã or just Maracanã. Here is the heart and soul of football." Jewel said. Blu, as an american bird spoke:

"And what is the important about it?" Blu said

"Here Blu we play football. You see that it is the goal. There you push the ball and you score a goal. Come on!" she said and she started walking towards the goal. It was one of her dreams to go the the Maracanã stadium. She had learned so much about it. Edouardo, her father, believed that football is very important of the birds. She walked to the goal and Blu flied there. Jewel spoke first:

"Ok Blu you go and find something that we can play football with, something that will be like a ball. I will wait you here. Understood?" Jewel said. Blu just nodded and flew out of the stadium. Jewel just lied there and waited for Blu to come back. After a coulple of minutes Blu came back and brought two Brazil nuts.

"Perfect Blu. This nut is what we need." Jewel said

"But I brought two nuts." Blu said

"No no no sir! We are gonna play with the one and we are going to eat the other . Now get to the goal so we can start your training." Jewel said. Blu went to the gaol and Jewel set the ball at the penalty mark. When Blu was at the center of the goal, Jewel lifted the ball up, she jumped and with an empresive shoot she sent the ball right on the left corner scoring a magnificent goal. Blu just srood there doing nothing. Jewel who immediately landed after her jump because she couldn't fly spoke first.

"I have to admit that this one was one of my best shoots. There was no possibility for a bird like you to catch it." Jewel said

"Ok, this is gonna end so badly!" Blu said. Blu then took the ball from his goal and gave it agian to Jewel. Jewel now walked to Blu so she was a half meter away from him and with one bow shoot, she scored another goal. Even if the ball was just about ten centymeters fromBlu's head, he just did nothing and let the ball to pass him agian.

"Really Blu? The ball was so close to your head that you could catch it. You will stand there doing nothing or you are going to play?" Jewel said. Now Blu took it seriously. _"Ok I am goon show Jewel that I can play football. I can't let her to snub me. Me the bird from the natition that they are playing the best basketball in the world. But it seems that now that I live in Brazil this doesn't count. So lets do the brazilian style." _he thought.

"Ok Jewel you were lucky but now it is my turn." Blu said

"Right." Jewel said sarcasticaly and the she said "Tell you what. If you catch this shoot I am gonna give you one kiss that you will really enjoy." she said. She then set the ball at the penalty mark. She then agian lifted the ball, she jumped and she she shooted the ball. The ball headed for the right corner. Blu's football isticts took over, his parents, Christian and Nicole, were both very keen on football, and he jumped to his right corner and his managed to push to ball away from his goal. Jewel was amazed. His save was like a professional.

"Wow! I have played football for 15 years but I have never seen such a save! Come here Bluey to give you, your reward!" Jewel said and went over to Blu and gave him a kiss that they both enjoyed. Once they partened Jewel spoke:

"Very well Blu but don't rest we have much training to do before you can rest." she said and she went over to the penalty mark to shoot agian.

###

This defence training continued for a hour and Blu's stocktaking was 40 saves and Jewel scored 32 goals.

"Ok Blu not bad for your first day. Lets do some score training. Lets see how many goals are you going to score." Jewel said and went to the goal. Blu unsure headed for the penalty mark were the nut was placed. He tried a scoot which went on the right corner scoring a goal.

" Goal! Oh, yeah, I got it. I'm good." Blu said.

"Relax,Mr pro! Lets see how are tou going to do at the rest of the shoots." Jewel said

###

Another hour later the ofensive training was completed. Much to Jewel's surprize Blu was a natural. He scored at the 67 out of 72 shoots. He also started to play with the ball while flying.

"Unbelievable! Wow Blu I have to pay you for your performace today! You were a natural." Jewel said.

"Well I have to admit that I felt good, I felt like football is my second nature. I feel like the brazilian bird I always was. Come on Jewel lets dance some samba!" Blu said

"Now that's my future mate. Ok Blu let me sing the song." Jewel said and started to sing:

**What is love**

**If it's not with you**

**I know when you're alone you feel it too**

**In your arms is where I long to be**

**Cause being with you gives me sanity**

**Oh,listen to me darling**

**I wake up every morning**

**Thinking bout the way you feel**

**Oh, I wonder if you know it**

**And what good is the party**

**If you're not around**

**Listen to me now**

**What good is love**

**If it's not your love**

**What good is love**

**If it's not your love**

And with that the lovebirds start to dance with each other as the song went on.

**What's a song**

**If you can't hear it too**

**Can't imagine dancing without you**

**A shooting star, ain't really nothing to see**

**If you ain't right here standing next to me**

**Oh, listen to me darling**

**I wake up every morning**

**Thinking bout the way you feel**

**Oh,I wonder if you know it**

**And what good is the party**

**If you're not around**

**Listen to me now**

**What good is love**

**If it's not your love**

**What good is love**

**If it's not your love**

**What is love**

**If it's not with you**

**I know when you're alone you feel it too**

**In your arms is where I long to be**

**Cause being with you gives me sanity**

**Oh, listen to me darling**

**I wake up every morning**

**Thinking bout the way you feel**

**Oh,I wonder if you know it**

**And what good is the party**

**If you're not around**

**Listen to me now**

**What good is love**

**If it's not your love**

**What good is love**

**If it's not your love**

**What's the song?**

**What's the words?**

**If it's not with you**

**If it's not with you**

**You can't hear it too**

**I know when you're alone**

**You've got to feel it too**

**Oh, yeah, oh, yeah**

**What is love? **

And after the last lyric the two macaws locked beaks for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted two minutes and the two lovers tasted each other. Once they partened Blu spoke:

"What is love if it is not with you Mis singer?" Blu said

"Nothing." Jewel answered. Then a voice heared from above.

"Bravo, bravo! That was amazing!" the voice said. The two birds looked into the sky and they saw four birds coming. The voice belonged to Rafael who was coming down with Nico, Pedro and Eva. Once the for birds landed they greeted the two lovebirds.

"It has been lot time. Were you hiding at Maracanã?" Pedro asked

"No we came here today. You see Blu here didn't know football so we came here to teach him. Now however, he is very good. He has football in his blod." Jewel said

"Well then are you up for a challenge?" Eva said

"What challenge?" Blu asked.

"Me and Eva agianist you and Jewel. Nico and Pedro will be the referees. Are you in?" Rafael said

"It is on." Jewel said

"Ok then you and Blu at that goal, Rafael and Eva at that goal." Nico said. Jewel and Eva were the goalkeepers and Rafael and Blu were the scorers. Pedro set the ball at the center and he said:

"Ready gentelmans?" he asked

"Ready!" Blu and Rafael said. Even if Blu was playing football for the first time in his life, it was like he was playing for years. The game begun and Blu took the ball he flew fast for Eva's goal and he shooted. The shoot was so well hit that the only thing Eva could do is to see the ball going inside her goal. 1-0 for the blue macaws.

###

Blu was on fire for the whole mach amd the final whistle found the score at the 13-6 for the blue macaws. Once the six birds were at the center Rafael spoke:

**"**Wow Blu this was the best football I have ever seen!" he said

"Told ya that my Bluey was a natural." Jewel said

"Ok that was fun but I think that we have some toucans to grow." Eva said

"Right, bye guys!" Rafael said and he and Eva flew to the sky.

"Ok guys we also had fun but we have to get to the club." Nico said and the party birds flew to the club.

"Ok Blu training is over for today. Come on lets go to the aviary to thank you for your exelent football." Jewel said. Blu just nodded and took her and flew back to the aviary.

**And this brings us to the end of this chapter. I am in the pleasant posisiton to say that there will be a sequel of this story and it will be called: Real Família. Something else is that I want you to vote at my new poll on my profile. Chapter 8 is coming soon.**


	8. Amazon bonding

**Author's note:Well we are off to chapter 8. Questions? No? Ok.**

**Chapter 8**

The next day. The warm rays of sun started to warm the birds capital at the Amazon jungle. The jungle was just getting up. In one of the hollows there were two very important birds. King Christian and Queen Nicole, Blu's parents and the rulers of all the birds of the Brazilian state and beyond. However, they weren't the first to start their day as Selena, Christian's daughter and head general was already up. She flew to the holow of the the royal couple. There she saw Nicole cuddled to Christian, an image that brought a smile on her face. Although, she knew that the day has to start so she woke up the crown.

"Your Majesty, I think it is time to wake up. The day has begun." Selena said. Christian lazily woke up and he greeted Selena.

"Goodmorning and to you as well." he said and he had a yawn. He then woke up Nicole.

"I think it is time for you to wake up if you don't want to be punished." Christian said. Nicole knew what Christian meant by "punishment" and she decited to keep her eyes shut. Christian knew that she was awake and she was just playing so he decited to tickle her. Nicole was ticklish so she immediately burst into laughing.

"He he he he. Christian stop I am awake, I am awake!" Nicole said. Christian happy that she finaly gave up, he spoke:

"Goodmorning, my queen." Christian said

"Goodmorning, your Majesty." Nicole said back. Then the couple locked beaks for a goodmorning kiss. Selena, howerer, like a child that couldn't see her parents kiss so she coughed loudly.

"Your Majesty, you can kiss as much as you want but please not when I am in front of you. Eww!" Selena said

"Goodmorning and to you as well, Selena. Why do we have the owner to have you here this morning?" Nicole said

"After you have you have your breakfast you have to come to the thrown hollow. There is a message for you from King James of Europe. It is the official invitation to the meeting." Selena said.

"Ok Selena. Me and Nicole are going to come after we have our breakfast. Wait us there." Christian said

"Your wish is my command." Selena said and flew out of the hollow. Then Christian addressed to Nicole:

"So are we going to eat some breakfast, I suppose." he said

"If our son is like you..." Nicole said teasingly

"How am I?" Christian asked seriously

"Over sensitive, clumsy some times. But I like you that way and I am not changing you for anyone. You are a special bird. Come on lets ear some breakfast." Nicole said and went to the entrance. Christian followed her and spoke in a teasing way:

"Don't be late." he said. This was a challenge for the queen. She was as fast as Christian.

"Oh! It's on!" the queen said before she flew after Christian. After a couple of minutes the lovebirds reached the tree. There they met an old friend. Christian took the courage to speak first:

"Pereira, it has been a lot of time how are you?" Christian said. It was really the ex-commander Pereira. He was in a bad condition. Not bodily but psychologically. His debacle from Selena had a big effect on him. He had no pride anymore. Once he saw the king his heart beating started to rise and he was nervous. Even all this Pereira always said the truth.

"Not well sir. After my loss from the general, I never got it over. Now I am nothing. Then I was somebody..." He said amd looked to Nicole how didn't seem to care much about him and he hanged his head. He knew that Nicole never liked him and she liked Selena more.

"And I also want to apologize to the queen. I know that you never liked me. If you excuse me sir, I will disappear from your lives." he said. He was about to fly when Christian stopped him.

"My kingdom is a kingdom of free will. You are free to fly away and vanish from my life if you want but I want you to sing a song with me before you live." he said

"Very well sir." Pereira answered. Christian putted a smile and started to sing:

**Yeah, you could be the greatest**

**You can be the best**

**You can be the king kong banging on your chest**

**You could beat the world**

**You could beat the war**

**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

**You can throw your hands up**

**You can beat the clock**

**You can move a mountain**

**You can break rocks**

**You can be a master**

**Don't wait for luck**

**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself**

**Standing in the hall of fame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**Cause you burn with the brightest flame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**You could go the distance**

**You could run the mile**

**You could walk straight through hell with a smile**

**You could be the hero**

**You could get the gold**

**Breaking all the records they thought could never be broke**

**Do it for your people**

**Do it for your pride**

**Never gonna know if you never even try**

**Do it for your country**

**Do it for your name**

**Cause there's gonna be a day**

**When you're...**

**Standing in the hall of fame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**Cause you burn with the brightest flame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**Be a champion**

**Be a champion**

**Be a champion**

**Be a champion**

**On the walls of the hall of fame**

**Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions**

**Be true seekers**

**Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions**

**Standing in the hall of fame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**Cause you burn with the brightest flame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could be the greatest**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be the best**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be the king kong banging on your chest**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could beat the world**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could beat the war**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can throw your hands up**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can beat the clock**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can move a mountain**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can break rocks**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be a master**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Don't wait for luck**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Standing in the hall of fame**

All this time Pereira was singing along with Christian. Even after all that Christian knew how to cheer him up. Christian knew how to have his birds happy.

"Now Pereira you can vanish rom my life or to keep training for when your fate calls you. This is my advice. And remember: my kingdom is a kingdom of free will." Christian said

"I won't disappoint you Sir." Pereira said before he left the tree. Christian then turned to Nicole with an angry expression.

"I know that you don't like Pereira and I respect it but please!" Christian said

"Christian, you learned me to express my feelings and don't care about what the other think about them. Now sit and eat this nice mango I found for you." Nicole said

"Very well." he said and he sat next to Nicole. Then the royal couple ate it's breakfast. After they ended their meal, Christian spoke first.

"Ok I think that now we can go to the throne hollow." he said

"Lead the way, your Majesty." was the answer. Then the royal couple took off to the throne hollow. There Selena was waiting for them.

"Finally!" Selean said as she saw Christian and Nicole to fly to the hollow.

"We are here Selena. What's the big matter?" Christian asked.

"Here." Selena said and gave him the invitation of the meeting. Christian started reading it loudly

_Dear King Christian and Queen Nicole,_

_As the laws order there will be the meeting of the Kings. The Rulers of the five continents will be there. The meeting is organised every four years and it adjusts the international relationships of the nations. This meeting is gping to be held at Europe and this letter is writen by King James of Europe. We want your presence as the strongest Kings of the world._

_Best wishes, _

_King James _

"A tipical invitation of the meeting. I have read much of those. Can you please tell me why the hurry?" Christian said kinda annoyed to his daughter.

"Well..."

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Rio Blu wand Jewel were at the breeding champer of the the aviary. They were at their hollow. Jewel was talking.

"Blu your feathers need a bath. Look at them. You didn't even bath after the training day! Come on sir." she said

"I am fine Jewel. Really, do I have to bath agian?" Blu said

"No you don't." Jewel said

"Finally." he said relieved

"If you don't me to kiss you, you don't." she said

"What?!" he said

"Wasn't I clear?" she said

"Fine! I will take that bath!" Blu said and flew over to the little stream he and Jewel were taking their baths. He jumped into the bath making a little splash. Then he relaxed and letted the water to wash his feathers. He closed his eyes also. Suddently, after a couple of minutes, he felt two wings in his arms and he opened his eyes to see his lovely girlfriend standing behind him. Clearly surprized he couldn't take the words out of his mouth.

"Wh-what ar-are you do-doing here?" he finally said

"Bathing you. Something you were supose to do." Jewel said with a seductive smile. Blu started to get nervouns and his heart rate started to rise. Jewel didn't seen to matter and she startd rubbing Blu's wings with hers to cleam them.

"Ok Jewel I think I can bath myself." Blu said

"So you want me to stop?" Jewel said. Blu was about to say yes when the feeling of Jewel's wings massaging his relaxed him and he made a relaxed moan. Jewel was happy to hear that Blu liked her massasing him so she continued to the rest of his body. Blu closed his eyes from the relaxation and letted Jewel do her job. Jewel ended her massage and after she had rubbed the whoe body of Blu she ĺocked beaks with him for a soft kiss. Blu kissed back. The kiss lasted long enough so the two lovers share their tastes. Onxe they broke the kiss Jewel spoke:

"Now it is my turn to relax, isn't it lovebird?" she said

"Umm. Ok." Blu said. Then Jewel lied on the edge of the river waitung for Blu to come and massage her. Blu closed the distance of him and Jewel. He started sto massage Jewel. As he was massaging he was admiring Jewel's beautiful body. "_Wow! Her body is just amazing! Every feather of her feels so good. Every curve of her is indescribable. Every inch of her is just pure hottness, pure sexiness, pure beauty. I can't believe that a bird like her wants to be with me. She is an angel."_ Blu thought. Blu had got a step too far and he was gazing at Jewel and he had stopped the massage. Jewel opened her eyes annoyed that Blu wasn't massaging her. When she saw him, her face changed and she made a playful smile.

"Do you like my body, Bluey?" Jewel said looking at Blu. Blu snapped out of his gaze and he blushed seeing that Jewel had busted him. He tried to say a few worlds but he didn't achived that target.

"Eh eh eh..." was the only thing had managed to aay as he started to get nervous. Jewel liked that Blu was finding her pretty and he was staring at her so she didn't mind letting Blu do that.

"Relax Bluey. It's ok. You can stare at my body as much as you want. I don't mind. On the other side I find it really flattering." Jewel said

"So you are ok with that?" Blu said

"Under one condition." she said

"Which is?" he said

"You Bluey tell me how you find my body, to which you are staring at." Jewel said.

"Well... Your body is perfect. Every feather feels amazing. Every curve of you is indescribable. Every inch of you is pure hottness, sexiness, beauty. It is amazing. It a like a toy I want to play with." Blu said. After the last phrase he putted a wing in his beak. He thought that he had got too far. Jewel however had a different opinion. "_So...My body is a toy that Blu want to play with it. Interesting. So Blu isn't so negative about the mating thing. I would like to play with Blu's body also. I see that I have some naughty thoughts. Lets see how he will he answer to this._" Jewel thought

"Ok Bluey go ahead. Play with me body." Jewel said. (I don't think that I have to write about Blu's expression but ok) Blu hearing Jewel blushed madly. This was the only exression that he wasn't waiting. However, his instricts took over and he didn't say no. He putted his tongue on Jewel's stomach and he started to lick her stomach feathers. He also startes massaging Jewel wings with his.

_"Wow! Blu is doing it very good. It feels so good. I enjoy being Blu's toy." _Jewel thought. She treid to play it tought but she failed and she started to moan.

**Meanwhile...**

In the amazon Christian and Nicole were at the throne hollow talking.

"Nicole, are you ready for the grand opening?" Christian said

"Christian, don't worry. I know how important it is for you this school." Nicole answered

"This school is one of my life's target..." Christian said. Selena whi was next to Nicole whispered to her.

"He begun..." Selena said and Nicole nodded to her. Christian like that nothing had happend he continued.

"This school will be the shool that will be the school of the kids-genius. This is the school of the birds that will be my right hand. From there will come the bird who will probably take the throne. This school was my imagination for years." Chistian said. Nicole and Selena had freezed. They both wanted Blu to take the throne. Each one for her own reasons.

"Christian! Are you kidding me?! Blu will take the throne! I am not going to negotiate it! End of discussion!" Nicole said and flew from the throne hollow angry. Christian was about to follow her but Selena stopped him

"Dad, I think that you should let me handel this. Even after all this years I am a girl. I will bring her back. You go to the school openings but she is right. Blu must take the throne." Selena said and flew after Nicole.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Why it is so hard to be the King? You and your girlfriend Blu better having fun now." Christian said and he flew to the openings. Selena flew fast and she found Nicole. Nicole was standing on a branch with her head down. She wasn't crying but you could she the sadness at her face.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Selena said

"No Selena, I am not ok..." Nicole said in a sad but calm tone "Selena you have never been a mother. When I lost Blu, I was about to die. The only thing that kept me from that was Christian. I knew that he wanted my help. When I found that Blu is alive I wanted to meet him. You know is to have been taken away from your child for 15 years. It is hard. But I backed up for Christian. He didn't believe that Blu is alive. He wasn't ready to meet him. I knew that..." Nicole said in the same tone. One question had Selena however.

"Why you didn't disobey him?" Selena asked

"Do you know how I met Christian, Selana?" Nicole said.

"No, your Majesty." Selena said

"First, stop this "your majesty" you can call me Nicole, you are my friend. Second, sit. It is story time..."

Nicole's story...

Nicole was flying in the Blu macaw clan. She was very sad. Her boyfriend broke up with her for another bird. Nicole was one of the pretiest birds in the clan so it was a surprize that where was a bird that could broke up with her. She landed on a branch at the edge on the clan. Her heart was broken and filled with anger.

"If I ever find him, he will pay for this!" she shouted. When a bird listened to her and flew to the branch. He was also having a sad expression on his face. He landed at the same branch. Nicole didn't turned to see him and she had her back turned to him. The bird however was intent.

"Are you ok Madam?" he said.

"And who are you?" Nicole said with her back turned to the bird.

"Turn around and you will find it." the bird said. Nicole turned and faced the the bird. She gasped and she "apologized".

"Prince Christian! Please your Majesty, forgive me. My boyfriend broke up with me and I was angry. Please don't kill me. I will do anything." she said. You see, Brazilian birds empire wasn't the same before Christian become King. His father King Gustavo was a cruel dictator. Gustavo thought that a treatment like this to the loyal family was correct to be punished with execution. Christian wasn't like his father:

"Relax, the last thing I won't to do is to kill somebody. I wanted to relax, that's why I came here. Can I sit next to you and start over?" Christian said. Nicole was stunned by the proposal. She couldn't believe that after that she said to him, he wanted to sit next to her.

"Yes your Majesty." Nicole said. Christian went over and sut next to her.

"Can I ask you something? What's your name?" Christian said

"My name is Nicole." she said

"That's a beautiful name. And you are very pretty also." Christian said

"Thank you, your Majesty." Nicole said

"There is no Majesty for you Nicole, you can call me Christian." Christian said

"Very well Christian." Nicole said. The sun was starting to fall down behind from the amazon trees making a romantic scenery. Nicole relaxed and she let her head fall on Christian's shoulder. Once she felt his feathers she pulled her head back.

"Sorry for that, Christian." Nicole said

"It is ok Nicole you can rest your head on my shoulder if you like. I don't mind." Christian said. They turned their heads and they looked at each other eyes. It was a love at first sight. They kept looking at each other for a couple of minutes. The their heads started to get closer and at lat their beaks locked for a passionate kiss. Even if none of them used tongue the kiss was the definition of passionate. They kept kissing for a couple of minutes...

Story end...

"... Then after that we confessed our love for each other. At the next weeks we dated and after that, we became mates. Do you understand why I need him so much? He is the one. I can't live without him and if I wanted to live with him, I had to obey the rules." Nicole said

"Look Nicole I think that Christian was just hypothetical. You overreacted. He wants Blu to take the throne but then, is wasn't ready to tell him. You made an agree that if Blu comes to the Amazon, you will tell him. Here is that I believe. Blu will come to the Amazon and then Christian will be ready. Before I left to find you, he told me that he didn't want to make you upset. Come on he will be waiting for us." Selena said

"Thank you, Selena. Come on the last to the ceremony is slow." Nicole said and flew. Selena accepted the challenge and flew after her.

**Meanwhile...**

Blu was playing with his "toy". But now he was kissing Jewel at the beak and he was massaging her sides. They partened from the last kiss and Jewel spoke:

"So Bluey, did you have enjoyed your toy?" Jewel asked. Blu nodded to her.

"Very well. Now this toy wants a afternoon na. Come on lover." Jewel said and got out of the stream and she and Blu walked to the hollow. Jewel lied on the nest and Blu lied next to her.

"I love you Blu!" Jewel said

"I love you too Jewel!" Blu said. Then the lovebirds drifted into an afternoon sleep.

**And this brings us to the end of chapter eight. This was a long chapter to be writen. Two things: first, now that I end this chapter here in Greece we are only a few hours before Valentine's day. So happy Valentine's day to our two lovebirds: Jewel and Blu. Second, I want you to vote on my poll. It is very inportant for me to know what you want. Please vote. When the next chapter is uploaded the poll will close. Chapter 9 coming soon.**


	9. Surprizes and proposal

**This is the chapter 9. Are there any questions? No? Ok.**

**Chapter 9 **

Selena and Nicole were flying throught the Amazon jungle. They were heading for the special school that Christian was opening today. After the fight they had at the throne hollow Selena persuaded Nicole to come to the ceremony. They landed on the jungle floor. That moment Christian was talking.

"As I said this school is the scool of the future that will..." Christian was saying. Selena cleared her throat loudly and the crowd turned to the two ladies. Christian also stopped talking. Nicole flew to Christian and gave him a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute as both Christian and Nicole wanted to warm their relenshonship after their fight. Selena cleared her throat agian and the royal couple partened. The looked into each other's eyes like the time they fell in love with each other. After they realized that they were at a ceremony they stopped the eye contact and Christian continued his speech.

###

After an hour the ceremony was coming to an end. Nicole stayed by Christian for the whole hour. She was looking at him and she was happy to have him as a mate. She remembered the day that Christian was presenting her to his parents: King Gustavo and Queen Amanda

Nicole's story:

After a three months of dating Christian was presenting Nicole to his parents. Nicole was at the blue macaw clan getting ready. After she got ready, her feathers were sparkling and she was ready for this special occasion. She was also very nervous. She knew that this was a very special meeting because if Gustavo approves her, she will become Princess of the Brazilian empire. But if Gustavo doesn't approve her she won't be allowed to see Christian any more. She loved Christian with all of her heart and she wanted to be his mate. Christian also wanted to live and mate with her but they couldn't mate until they had Gustavo's approval. Then Christian landed into the hollow.

"You look amazing Nicole. You are the most beautiful bird I have ever seen. You are my one and only." Christian said

"Smooth talker. Christian I have to admit that I am nervous. If he does not approve me?" Nicole said

"I will come with you, I will protect you. You are everything to me, Nicole and I am not living you." Christian said

"You know how to cheer me up Christian, I love you." Nicole said

"I love you too. Now come on. My father don't like the birds who are late at their meetings." Christian said. Then the two lovebirds flew out of the hollow and then to the capital. The dinner was arranged at the throne hollow and every bird had left except from the royal couple who was waiting for his son.

"Better that Nicole girl be good or I will execute her!" Gustavo said

"Relax Gustavo. Christian has a good taste on girls. I am sure that Nicole will be perfect." Amanda said. After 20 minutes Christian and Nicole landed in the the throne hollow.

"Hellow Father!" Christian said. From the moment that the two lovebirds landed Gustavo's eyes were at Nicole. After 30 seconds he whispered to Amanda's ear.

"Not bad." he whispered. Christian then did the introduce.

"Father, Mother this is my girlfriend Nicole. Nicole these are my parents Gustavo and Amanda." Christian said.

"Nice to meet you your Majesty." Nicole said and then she bowed to the King.

"Nice to meet you too. Shall we sit?" Gustavo said

"After you your Majesty." Nicole said. Then the four birds sut and they got some fruits to eat. After they ate Gustavo started the interrogation:

"So Nicole tell us more about you." Gustavo said

"Well..." Nicole started to say all the important things of her life. It took her ten minutes. After she ended her little speech Gustavo spoke:

"Quite interesting life Nicole. I don't think that I have to hear anything else, I have taken my resolution: I don't like you Nicole, I want you to leave. I don't approve your for my son." Gustavo said. The girls of the table were stunned. Christian, however, had also taken his resolution.

"Nicole isn't going anywhere! Father, I love Nicole with all of my heart and I will keep on loving her! I don't care about what you say! If Nicole leaves, I will leave also! Understood?" Christian said. Gustavo was stunned but was also happy. Even a bird like Gustavo liked Nicole. He liked her for queen and for Chrisian's mate. This "decision" was nothing more than a test. Gustavo wanted to see if Christian could disobley him so Christian could be inflicted to the other birds as a king. Christian passed the test with flying colours.

"Congratulations Christian, this was a test and you passed it. You and Nicole have my blessing." Gustavo said. Nicole couldn't contain her happiness. Now she was free to live with the love of her life wothout any fear. She locked beaks with Christian for a very passionate kiss...

End of story...

That moment Christian was ending his speech. The crowd applauded at Christian and Nicole locked beaks with him. The kiss was very passionate. Th crowed cheered seeing the love between the royal couple. Once they partened it was Christian's turn to speak:

"I love you Nicole. I don't anything to seperate us even for a minute. I can't live without you. From the day I saw you at that tree, I can't think my life without you." Christian said

"I love you too Christian. There is nothing in the world that I could change you with. Lets never fight agian." Nicole said and then the royal couple touched beaks. They stayed in that position for a minute before Selena started clapping.

"I think that we have to return to the throne hollow. Everyone has left. There you can continue your love talking lovebirds." Selena said.

"Selena, my friend, I think that you should find a mate on your own." Nicole said

"Will see about that Nicole." Selena said

"I see that some girls became friends." Christian said.

"The last to the throne hollow will be punished." Nicole said. Then the tree birds flew to the throne hollow with Christian landing first, Nicole second and Selena third. Selena spoke first:

"I don't think you will punish me, right?" Selena said. Then the royal couple burst into laughing for a couple of minutes. Then after they controled their laugh Nicole spoke:

"Relax my dear, Christisn only punishes me. But you would like it if he punishes you." Nicole said

"What do you mean?" Selena said

"Lets say that Christian has taken the word "animal" into another level." Nicole said. As Christian didn't like to speak about _that_ in front of him, he was a little shy like Blu, he spoke:

"Ok, I am living for ten minutes. Better when I am back, you two have ended this little talk." Christian said. He then flew out of the hollow and Nicole continued.

"I am so lucky to have him. Anyway..." Nicole said

###

Like a clock after ten minutes Christian returned to the hollow and the girls ended the little talk.

"... and that's why Christian is an animal." Nicole said

"Wow!" Selena said, who did know nothing about her Father's mating skills

**Meanwhile...**

Jewel woke up from her little afternoon nap. She lazily opened her wyes and started looking around in the man-made hollow. However she didn't find the bird she was looking for. _"Where is my Bluey?" _Jewel thought. She stood up and she streched her wings. She then put her head out of the hollow and looked around. She found nothing and then she walked out of the hollow on a branch. Then she looked to the stream and beside the stream she saw a heart from pink orchids with a blue flower inside it. At the other side of the stream there was her name from blue flowers. She walked sown from the little ladder that was to that tree. "_It is soooo beautiful. Bluey made it for me. I have to thank him."_ She walked to the flowers in heart shape and put the flower that was blue into her feathery crown. Then a music started to play and from nowhere a female voice started to sing:

**QUERO SER TUA**

**UAUAUÉ ! UAUÉ !**

**UAUAUÉ ! UAUÉ !**

**Em minhas asas **

**Eu quero levar-te ao céu**

**E em mil nuvens **

**Dar-te tudo o que é meu**

**Eu quero ser **

**O teu cupido da paixão**

**Eu quero ser **

**A dona do teu coração**

Jewel hadn't understood what was happening and who was singing when she felt a wing on her shoulder. She turned to see Blu with a bouchet of orchids at his left wing. She was stunned by what Blu had prepared for her. She was looking at him dremily as the song continued.

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua como o sol do seu brilhar**

**Eu quero ser tua como um rio é do seu mar**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua como o mel do teu beijar **

**Eu quero ser tua eu nasci para te amar**

**UAUAUÉ ! UAUÉ !**

**UAUAUÉ ! UAUÉ !**

Blu gave the bouchet at Jewel and started dancing samba like in the ceremonies that some birds do to attract the females. Like he danced in the club.

**Eu quero ser a luz **

**Que guia o teu caminho**

**Quero levar-te**

**Ao doce mundo do carinho**

**Quero banhar-me **

**No teu corpo de prazer**

**E saciar **

**A minha sede de te ter **

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua como o sol do seu brilhar**

**Eu quero ser tua como um rio é do seu mar**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua como o mel do teu beijar **

**Eu quero ser tua eu nasci para te amar**

**UAUAUÉ ! UAUÉ !**

**UAUAUÉ ! UAUÉ !**

**Eu quero ser tua, oh , tua !**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua como o sol do seu brilhar**

**Eu quero ser tua como um rio é do seu mar**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua, OH OH OH OH OH !**

**Eu quero ser tua como o mel do teu beijar **

**Eu quero ser tua eu nasci ...**

**Para te amar ! **

As the song was coming to an end Blu stopped dancing and he was met by a kiss from Jewel. The kiss lasted for a minute letting the two lovers to taste each other. After one minute the couple partened from each other. Jewel spoke first:

"Blu this was amazing! You did it all for me?" Jewel said

"Of course it is for you. Only the best for my little angel. It was the right thing to do. I wanted to tell you how important you are for me." Blu said

"Thank you Blu. It means a lot for me that you did this all for me." Jewel said

"I will do anything for you. You know that, right?" Blu said

"Of course I do." Jewel said. Blu's surprizes however didn't end there.

"Come on Jewel. I want to take you somewhere." Blu said

"Where?" Jewel asked.

"You will see my dear." Blu said and took Jewel in his talons and flew out of the breeding champer. After ten minutes he landed at a branch at the edge of the rain forest. Jewel didn't saw Blu's thrid surprize and she asked annoyed:

"Blu what is it? I have been to the forest a lot of times!" She said

"Look better my little, hot angel." Blu said. Jewel, as she didn't had any other choice, looked around again. She was ready to shout at Blu when she was a bird house 3 meters above form a humant house. She asked Blu then.

"What is that?" she said pointing the house.

"Should I tell you or should I saw you?" Blu answered. It was a rhetorical question as Blu took Jewel in his talons and flew to the little bird house (it is the house that we see in Rio 2). It had a big central room and three other smaller rooms probably for kinds. Inside the big room there was a picture and Blu and Jewel cuddling in the hollow of the breeding champer inside a nest. Jewel got inside and after one second she turned to Blu to ask him what was that. Blu like he hqd read her mind just said

"Welcome home, Jewel! Tulio made it for us so we could live here. It is above his house and a the edge of the junle so we can indulge both your wild junle instrics and my desire to live around humans." Blu said. Jewel was stunned. It was the pefect home for them to live. After a little thought that was "_It will happen tonight, here!" _Jewel answered to Blu.

"Blu this is amazing. You made this day perfect, I love you Blu. Even if there where another billion blue macaws out there I would choose you." Jewel said

"Only the perfect is enought for my little angel. I love you too Jewel. Come on I have one more surprize to go." Blu said.

"What?" Jewel said. Blu took Jewel in his talons and and flew away. He flew to a surprize place. After a couple of minutes he landed ouside the club. There where no other birds there as Blu had reserved the club for him and Jewel, something that Jewel didn't know. Blu then took Jewel's wing and went inside the club. There Nico and Pedro started from nowhere to sing Blu and Jewel's song

**I wanna party**

**I wanna samba**

**I wanna party**

**I wanna samba**

**I wanna party**

**And live my life (my life)**

**I wanna party (party)**

**And fly...**

After the word "fly" the music stopped and everything went silend. In the middle of the dance flor there was a table with two candels lighted and one mango in each plate. As Jewel saw all that she turned her head to Blu who was waiting for her answer. She brought her beak centimeters away from Blu's and she whispered something to him that made Blu blush madly.

"Are you sure about that?" Blu said kinda nervous about what Jewel said to him.

"Yes my little, clumsy, caring bird. I want to thant you for all this surprizes. Now, lets eat. I want you to have energy." Jewel said

"Ok." Blu answered. Then the two lovebirds sut on the table and started eating. after they finished eating Blu spoke first:

"What do you want to do now, Jewel?" Blu said

"So it is my turn to do the surprize. Ok, wait a minute here and I will return witn my surprize." Jewel said. She walked outside of the club and called for Nico, Pedro and Rafael. She knew that they helped Blu with all of this. The guys flew in front of her and Pedro spoke

"So hot wing, do you like Blu's gifts?" he said

"Yes I do. Blu was very sweet to me today. I don't undersand why I shouted at him when we first met. Anyway, I want you three to help with the melody of the song I want to sing for Blu." Jewel said

"You got it Jewel. Tell us the song and we will help you with that." Rafael said

"Ok the song is called..."

After four Jewel returned inside the club where Blu was waiting for her. When Blu saw her he spoke:

"Hey, where have you been?" Blu said

"No talking Blu it is singing time." Jewel said. Then music started to play and Jewel got to the stage and started singing

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dream.**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry.**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

As the song was coming to an end Jewel go t off the stage and sut at her sit. Blu just stood there doing nothing. It was the time for his last and most important surprize to be revealed. Jewel like nothing has happened spoke:

"So do you like my singing?" she said

"Yes it was incredible. Look Jewel I have something to tell you..." Blu said

"Yea. What is it?" Jewel said

"Ok... Look Jewel in a couple of months Tulio and Linda are getting married." Blu said

"Really they have been together for only a couple of weeks. Humans, I never undrestood them." Jewel said

"I am gonna say this straight. Will you marry me?" Blu said. Jewel didn't believe what she had just heared. She knew that he meant the human way as she was the one who took initiative on the birds way. However, she was sure about her answer.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jewel said happily. She liked the idea of bonding them together even more that the other birds. She wanted to be with Blu forever and she could do any ceremony for that.

"Thank you!" Blu said

"Why you thank me? I love you Blu and I would always answer yes." Jewel said. The unexpectedly their friends stepped in. All of them even Louis and Pedro spoke:

"Ok now that Jewel said yes. It is party time." he said. Then all the birds and the dog started parting.

**###**

After a couple of hour night time came and it was time for the two lovebirds to leave the club.

"Is was very fun for us to party with you but noe me and Blu have some private job to do." Jewel said

"So bye guys." Nico said

"Bye!" Blu and Jewel said at the same time. Then the two lovebirds got out of the club. Blu took Jewel at his talons and flew to the birdhouse that showed Jewel before. Afterhe landed Blu asked Jewel:

"So, now what?" he asked.

"Come inside and I will show you." Jewel said. Then Blu got inside the big room which was for him and Jewel and then Jewel pushed him and he fell on his back inside the nest. Jewel then lied on him.

"So Blu are you ready?" Jewel said

"I suppose..." Blu said

"Relax Blu. I know that you will like it." Jewel said and putted him for a long passionate kiss. Blu thought about resisitng but itwas something new that he wanted to feel so he let Jewel do her things. It had begun...

**So this is the end of chapter nine. The poll has closed and the final result is: **

**Do you want a lemon in this story? **

**Yes: 66% of the votes **

**No: 33% of the votes **

**With this result my hands are tied: there will be a lemon in the form of a deleted chapter. I will warn you when it will be ready. It may be late a bit because I will give priority to the chapters of the main story. Chapter 10 is coming soon. **


	10. Mates day

**So, this is chapter ten. It is the 16th day of Jewel's recovery. If any of you want to know any of the names of the song in the story, you can send me a PM. So any questions? No? Lets begin!**

**Chapter 10**

As the first rays of the sun started to light up Rio de Janeiro, Blu and Jewel were in the nest of the bird house they were going to leave after Jewel's wing was healed. Today it is a very special day for them because it is their first day as mates. They have mated last night in a ceremony where the passion was more than enought. Blu opened his eyes to the sun rays which were hitting straight to his eyes. He lazily woke up and let a moring yawn. The first bird he saw was no other than his mate Jewel, who was cuddled to him and sleeping peacefully. She had a smile on her face too. "_Wow! I can't believe what happened last night. Me and Jewel mated! From mow on I am a mated macaw! She was incredible! Fire! I want to feel it agian some time. But now it is time to start the day with my new mate." _Blu thought. So he woke up Jewel.

"Jewel, Jewel. It is morning time my little angel." Blu said. Jewel did a morning nuzzle to him and opend her eyes. With a dreamy smile she spoke to Blu:

"Goodmorning Blu." she said

"Goodmoring Jewel." Blu said

"So Bluey, it is our first day as mates. Why don't you go and collect some delicious fruit for us." Jewel said

"Aaahhh! I have to? I want to stay with you here and snuggle with you all the morning." Blu said

"Awww! My Bluey wants to stay here with me?" Jewel said. Blu nodded to her and she continued "It is so sweet of you but if you don't want to starve from the hunger you have to bring that fruits. After we have breakfast I will give you a small reward about last night." Jewel said

"Aaahhh! Ok! I will go!" Blu said and got on his talons, he went out of the birdhouse and flew to gather his and Jewel's breakfast. After a quarter Blu flew back and landed outside the birdhouse. He took the fruits and got inside where Jewel was waiting for him in the nest.

"Hey Jewel, I am back." Blu said

"Goody! So my little mate, what did you bring to your wife?" Jewel said

"Well my wife, I brought you mangoes and bluberries." Blu said

"Way!" Jewel cheered like a little chick at the hear of her favourite fruit. And then she said: "Well my dear mate, would you like to sit and eat with me?" Jewel said

"I think so." Blu said and he sut next to Jewel and then started to eat their breakfast. Jewel went straight to the mango as Blu started with the blueberries. After they ended their breakfast Blu was the first to speak:

"Jewel before you give me my reward, can I ask you something?" Blu said

"Blu, I am starting to get bored of that "can I ask you something". You are my mate, you can ask me anything." Jewel said

"Ok then. Is there any possibility of you being pregnant?" Blu said. Jewel had a answer to give him but before that she wanted to tease him.

"Oh yes Blu in fact I feel like there are... one, two, three, four, five eggs inside me now. Aaahhh!" Jewel said

"What? Ok, breaths, relax I will take you to Tulio." Blu said with a face like he was the one who needed Tulio right now. (ready to faint). Jewel seeing that face laughted

"Ha ha ha! Blu you had to see your face. It was very funny." Jewel said

"What?" Blu said kinda comfused and annoyed

"Realx Blu I am not pregnant! After the little push I gave you last night at the right time, there is no possibility of me being gravid." Jewel said

"Ok then. Don't tease me ever again like that!" Blu said after he understood the it was one of Jewel's tricks

"No promishes Bluey." Jewel said "Now come here to gyou your reward as I promished you." she then added

"Ok, what is is?" Blu asked

"Something that you are going to enjoy." Jewel answered. Blu went next to Jewel and she gave him a good kiss. She also hugged him because she wanted to feel his feathers. After one minute the couple partened and Jewel spoke:

"So now after I gave you a pre-taste from your reward, what do you want to do?" Jewel said

"You tell me my dear, sexy, mate." Blu said

"So Mr Bluey, do you find me sexy? Quite intersting I have to admit. Lets go down to the jungle floor to play, my dear mate." Jewel said

"Very well my lady." Blu said. Then the two birds went out the birdhouse and Blu took Jewel to the jungle foor. Jewel there explained the rules of her little game.

"So Blu, listen up. This game is very simple, I am gonna run and you will have to catch me without flying. If you catch me, I will have to do any thing you say to me. After that you will run and I will have to catch you. Then you will have to do anything I say to you and it goes like this. Ok?" Jewel said

"Sure, it sounds fun. Come on you run first." Blu said. Jewel nodded to him and started to run. Blu ran behind her. After a couple of minutes he caught her as he was better at walking Jewel spoke first:

"So Bluey, what do you want me to do?" she said to him with a seductive voice kinda pointing him what to do. Blu however had a different opinion. He was a pit with mud behind Jewel and he found an interesting and naughty idea.

"I want you to go into that mud and cover your little pretty feathers with that." Blu said

"You feel naughty, Bluey. Very well, I will do it but you will regret it." Jewel said. She then got into the mud and she covered her feathers with that. After the most of her body was now brown it was Blu's turn to run. Jewel with a brilliant trick caught him.

"Ok Jewel you caught me, what do you want to do?" Blu said

"I was wondering when you where going to ask that question. You will take your dear mate to the stream and you will rub this dirt from all over my body with your wings and then you are going to lick every single feather of mine with your tongue and for the end you are going to give me a nice hit on the butt with your wing to make me feel how hot I am. Any questions?" Jewel said

"Nope, it seems fair to me." Blu said to Jewel. Then the two lovebirds went to a little stream they found and they got inside. Jewel lied and let the water wash her feathers. Blu started rubbing the dirt from her feathers masseging them at the same time. A little moan from Jewel infromed Blu that he was doing a good job with cleaning the feathers of his mate. After a while Jewel's feathers were clean and sparkling a bit at the morning sun.

"Very well Blu. Now it is time for the second part." Jewel said

"Ok Jewel." Blu said before putting his tongue to Jewel's stomach feathers and started licking them. After a couple of ten minutes Blu ended with the second part of Jewel's demands. Now it was time for the third part.

"So Bluey. I think you own me a hit." Jewel said

"Ok. But before that I wan tto ask you. Why you want me to hit your butt, I belive that this is an action that the males proccede to when the are naughty in the sexual way, but this is normally much to females displeasure. So agian: Why?" Blu said

"Well my dear nerd bird, you forgot to say that the males proccede to that action when they find a female hot. So you don't find me sexy? You find me ugly?" Jewel said in a voice that was more tricky than annoyed. Blu at first stayed there amazed by Jewel's brain. The way she tricked him it was just incredible. Blu had to admit it. "_Wow! I mated last night not only with the prettiest bird in the world but also with the smartest. Jewel isn't just a bird, she is an Angel. Wow! A true queen, in the knowledge and in the apperance._" he thought.

"Earth calls Blu. Do you respond?" Jewel said. Blu started clapping at her. He couldn't believe that God gave him Jewel for a mate. In fact it wasn't the God who brought them together, but this is another story.

"I bow at your amazenent. You aren't only the sexiest, the most beautiful, the hottest bird in the world you are also the smartest. Wow!" Blu said

"Well, all that you said is true. But. I may be the smartest bird in the world but now I want to feel sexy. You know that you are the only bird that can make me fell sexy. So will make me feel hot or not?" Jewel said

"Of course my hot lady." Blu said putting a tricky smile. Blu went past Jewel and as Jewel had commanted he hitted her butt with his wing. Jewel let a loud squak of pleasure.

Something that the two lovebirds little know, when they were having their naighty fan it that two birds were whatching them from above.

"Are you sure that it is him, he is the son of King Christian?" the one said

"With no doubt Sir. He is Prince Blu of the birds and the girl is Princess Jewel of the birds. She is also the daugher of Eduardo the leader of the last spix macaw clan on the planet. However, the King didn't tell nothing to his son letting him to live his life. What we do Mr Fernandez?" the other one said

"I will tell you my dear. We never tell this to anyone and take this secret to our graves! Did I make myself clear?" the first one said

"Very Sir. I won't didappoint you." the other said. Then the two birds departured to different ways.

At the ground Blu and Jewel had finished their naughty game. For now...

"So Jewel. That do want to do now?" Blu said

"Take my wing and lets walk a little and talk. It will be romantic." Jewel said and streched her wing to Blu. Blu happily answered

"Of couse my lady." Βlu said and took her wing into his. Then the two lovebrids started walking into the jungle. The most of their time they were looking at each other.

"So Jewel, what do you want to talk about?" Blu asked

"What about talking about the names we are going to give to our children. I know than we are not gave have some soon but it is good to be prepared." Jewel said

"Are you pregnant and you try to tell me?" Blu asked puzzled about the subject that Jewel selected

"I told you that I am not pregnant, Bluey relax. Ok if you don't want to talk about that, lets talk about why you love me." Jewel said

"Is there any chance of getting a not tricky question, Jewel?" Blu said

"No my mate." Jewel said with her sweet voice

"(_Well at least i tried.) _From where to begin and where to end. I love you for your character. It is just amazing. You are smart, funny, free-minded, free-spirited. There is anything that I could ask and you don't have it. As for your appearance. Wow! The word aren't enought to describe it. You are beautiful like an angel. I think that there isn't anything as beautiful as you. I could stay and watch you for ever. It is my owner to have you for my mate." Blu said

"Blu this was the sweetest speech I have ever heared it was so nice of you to tell that. If you want to know why I chose to stay with you forever it was because even if you are clumsy and a bit nerd bird, you are very caring and you always want to see me happy. I have never met a bird like you. You are one of a kind and wouldn't change you for anyone. As for outside you are a bit chubby but you make it cute. You make every defect of yours cute. I love you Blu." Jewel said

"I love you too, Jewel. You complete my life." Blu said.

"So Blu after our love confessions, what do you want to talk about?" Jewel said

"If you also want to talk about it, I want you to explain me more about football. The day we played at the Maracanã stadium it felt so natural to me. Like I was born to do this." Blu said

"Feeling natural when you play football means that you are a brazilian bird. We are famous for our love for football. Our most hard opponents are the European birds but our leader is friends with him so it keeps the situation calm. It isn't the most romantic thing in the world but I always like talking about football. You see lovebird, there are two teams of six players. There is one ball that the two teams are trying to put at each other's goal. The team that put the most goals wins. However, there isn't everything allowed at football. It you hit your rival, he will get a foul and you may get a yellow card which is warming or even a red card which means that you are expelled from the game. Ok?" Jewel said

"I think that I undersood. Now it is your turn to pick the subject of the coversation." Blu said

"Well my dear mate, I would like to talk about last night. Did you like it?" Jewel said putting a tricky smile on her beak and took her seductive look.

"I didn't like it. I loved it! You were pure fire! Wow!" Blu said remembering the last night's game.

"Really? You weren't bad also. Maybe we could tey it agian some time." Jewel said. Then a toucan landed in front of them.

"Hey amigos! You are you?" Rafael said

"Hey Rafael! We are ok. How are you doing?" Blu said

"Well, the egg hached this morning." Rafael said

"These are very good news. Congratulations Rafael!" Jewel said

"Ok, Eva sent the males out of the house for the morning and I was flying for the club when I saw you. How are you two? What happened after you left the club?" Rafael said

"Bluey? Will you tell him?" Jewel said

"Of course my dear mate..." Blu said. Hearing the word "mate" comming ouf of Blu's beak Rafael jumped from joy,

"You two mated! That's incredible! I am sooooo happy about you! There is true love that bonds you two together! Congratulations! From the day I saw you, I knew that this day would come!" Rafael said

Thank you Rafael. It was sweet of you. Nothing however, wasn't going to happen if my sweet little Bluey here didn't make me to understand what I wanted." Jewel sai before she turned to Blu

"I love you Blu with all my heart!" she said

"I love you too, Jewel!" Blu said and they touched beaks.

"What, this is all? Come on you two, kiss!" Rafael said like a matchmaker. Blu looked at Jewel's eyes and Jewel looked into his eyes. Then they let their beaks loose and they locked for a sweet kiss. After a minute they partened and they looked at each other with dreamy smiles. Then it was the time for the two party birds to land.

"Hey lovebirds and Rafael. What are you doing all gathered here?" Pedro said

"Everything is ok guys or more than ok!" Rafael said turning his attention to them.

"Hey lovebirds, how it is going?" Nico said. Neither Blu nor Jewel answered. They were occupied by looking each other and they didn't realize the birds that had landed.

"What is with them Rafi?" Nico said puzzled

"They mated last night and their love is at it's most romantic period. But with a couple like them I can't guess if this is their most romantic period." Rafael said

"I have to admit that they look very sweet together. They were born to be together." Perdro said. Then Blu and Jewel stopped looking at each other lovingly and they turned their attention the the guys.

"Ooohhh, hey guys! I didn't saw you coming. How are you?" Blu said

"Finaly. We are ok Blu. The club goes fantastically and everything is ok. How are you and your hot wing?" Pedro said. Blu was ready to answer but he was cut by Jewel."

"Hey! Only Blu can call me hot wing! Do you understand Pedro or I have to get angry?" Jewel said

"Sure Jewel, no problem." Pedro said

"Now my mate. May I speak?" Blu said

"Of course my dear." Jewel said

"We are ok. We mated last night and I am so happy about. Jewel is bird that I want to spend my life with." Blu said

"And Bluey here is my other half and I won't let anyone to take him from me." Jewel said.

"Aaaawwww!" said the tree boys at the same time. After the little moment, it was Nico's turn to speak:

"Anyway, we didn't come here for that. There is a football competition for couples at the Estádio do Maracanã and we wondered after that amazing football you played againist Rafael and his wife, if you want to play agianist the best couples in all of Rio de Janeiro." Nico said

"Jewel?" Blu asked leaving the desision at her hands

"Well my Bluey. Are you in to kick some butts?" Jewel said

"Do we have to kick butts?" Blu said making everyone to burst into laughing. After a couple of minutes the managed to control their laughing and Rafael spoke:

"I like you! Nothing you say makes any sense!" he said

"Except from mine there isn't any butt that you are really going to hit today." Jewel said. All the boys silensed at Jewel's statement and the female had to put the things in order agian.

"So are we going to play or not?" Jewel said. Then boys nodded at Jewel and Blu took his mate to his talons and flew with the other boys to the stadium. There lots of birds had gathered for this competitions. Rafael, Nico and Pedro flew to the bleacher where they took their sits among many birds. Blu took Jewel to the sighing desk where there was a bird who could also write like Blu. They were just in time to take part.

"Names please." the bird said

"I am Blu and the is my mate Jewel." Blu said

"Ok, you are writen. You came just before the draw and you saved my butt, there are 6 couples in this competition and you are the ouple number 64. You go there and sit with the other couples as we will begin the draw." the bird said showing the other couples. Before he flew he noticed the strange colour of them and spoke.

"Sorry, but what species you are?" he said

"We are blue macaws." Jewel said

"You are a very rare couple. Good luck." he bird said before flying to the announser of competition. Blu and Jewel took their seats with the other couples and the procces begun.

"Good morning to all of the birds that came here today. It is ten o'clock and the final is going to start a nine o'clock in the evening. It is going to be a long day. Before we start the draw I will explain the rules of the tournament. It is a knockout. This means that: you lose, you are out. The matches will be ten minutes, except of the final which will be twenty minutes. As you may don't know the females will be the goalkeepers and also the goalkeepers won't have the ability to fly. Apart from that the rules are the usual of football. If one of the couple get expelled from the game, the game ends with the win of the other. So lets bwgin with the draw. The premier of the tournament will be..." the announcer said. The draw started and it was time foe the tournament to start.

"We have: couple 35, Ariana and George againist... couple 64, Blu and Jewel. Yhe two couples will now comi in to warm up because the game starts when the draw ends." The announser said and Blu and Jewel went inside the staduim to warm up.

"Ok Blu, what better than some shoots to warm us up." Jewel said as the couple reacher their side of the stadium.

"Sure. Look, there are some Brazil nuts to train with." Blu said. Then Jewel got to her goal and Blu sharted to hit some shoots. Boy, he was on a great day because all his shoots went in even the strong efforts of Jewel. After seven minutes, the draw had ended and it was time for the games to begin. The referee called the males to the center as the females were the goalkeepers.

"Ok gentelmans, I want a fair game and let the best win." the referee said to the males. After they took theor positions the referee whistled and the game started. Blu was a bit faster than his opponent and took the ball. He passed his opponent and flew to the goal. Then he shoot at the right corner. The shoot was uncaught and Blu scored for the 0-1. The other nine minutes was Blu's show. His opponent hardly scored one goal as also Jewel seemed in a very good day. The final whistle found the two teams at the 1-5 with Blu and Jewel taking the qualification for the round of 32.

"Ok this is the end. Blu and Jewel qualify to the round of 32. Now next match is..." the announser said as the tournament continued. Blu took Jewel where their friends were and Rafael spoke:

"Wow! You were incredible there. All the stadium is talking about you." Rafael said

"Yea, you showed some real swager." Pedro said

"The commentator said that you may broke the championship's winning streak. They have won this competition the last five years." Nico added

"Thanks guys but we are here just for the fun." Blu said

"Ok, lets see the other matches." Rafael said. Then the other matches took place at the Maracanã stadium. They had various ending scores: 3-1, 2-4, 5-4. Only one other couple made apperance simular with Blu's and Jewel's. They were the know as champions who won in the first round 6-2. At the betting stand the bets were started. The bets office believed that Blu and Jewel agianist the champions was the front runner couple for the final. After five whole hours the first round was coming to and end. It was now three in the afternoon. Blu and Jewel ate their lunch at the stadium. As the last match was coming to an end Blu and Jewel were talkimg with Rafael, Nico and Pedro.

"This was a nice first round." Pedro said

"Aggree on that." Rafael said

"So lovebirds are you ready for the second round?" Nico said

"I think so. We ate, we talked, we drunk our refreshments and we are ready." Blu said

"Blu you forgot to say that we nuzzled. I came here to win everyone with you." Jewel said

"Awww!" said the trio, Nico, Rafael and Pedro.

"I love you Jewel! Lets go there and win for our love." Blu said

"You bet on it Bluey." Jewel said. And after that Blu took Jewel in his talons and flew where the 32 couples were gathered for the draw of the second round. After the couples took their seats the announser started with the formally.

"Ok, congratulations to the 32 couples that won in the first round. From the numper of the match will be the number of the couples in this round. I will say for example "winner 21". That means that the winner 21 in the this couple. Any questions? No? Very well." he said and the draw started.

"First game: winner 27 agianist winner 11. The couples may go to the stadium to warm up." And with that the draw started. After a while was time Blu and Jewel to learn their opponents.

"Ok. Game 9: winner 1 againist winner 17." The anouncer said. At the hearing of their opponent Jewel spoke:

"So Bluey are you ready to magic us agian with your football?" she said

"Ok, but you sure want to do this. I thought that this day the norrnall couples are having a romantic day and not play football." Blu said unsure if he wanted to play football this first day as a mated macaw.

"Aaaww! It is so sweet to think like that. Of course the normall couples make that on their first day, but are we a nornall couple. We were fighting when we first met. We had a crazy adventure all over the city. And our first kiss was when we were supposed to die! I don't think I have to get my wild spirit to think about that you couldn't fly during our adventure and now I can't fly. We are not a nornall couple Blu. True, that females don't like football as much as males. I don't want to play for the fun that football gives us or to win the other birds. I want to do something with you. I love you Blu. I want to be with you. We had a romantic day yesterday, today lets have something different. What do you say?" Jewel said

"I love you!" Blu answered in a sensitive, quite touched by Jewel's words

"I love you too Blu!" Jewel said at the same tone.

**###**

After an hour and a half it was Blu's and Jewel's time to play. All the eyes at the stadium were at the lovebirds after their appearance at the first round. They did the most impressive match except for the champions who had played also their match at the second round and won with 5-1 and qualified at the round of the 16. There at least 600 birds at the stadium but the organizers are excepting 5.000 at the final. It is the biggest competition of the month for the football. Anyway, Blu and Jewel after their warm up got into the pitch. Jewel got to her goal while Blu went to the center of the stadium to begin the match. He shook hands with his opponent.

"Ok gentelmans I want a fair game. No fouls amd let the best win." the referee said. Blu and his opponent took their places.

"Ready? Set! Play!" the referee said and the match started. Blu wasn't as fast as his opponent and he lost the ball. The other bird passed Blu and flew to his goal. When he reached the penalty point he shot at the down left corner of Jewel's goal. Jewel showed why Edouardo's and Christian's team was the best of Brazil at it's time. Football talent runs at Jewel's family. Don't forget about Blu as Christian was the best scorer for five years. Blu took the ball from Jewel's safe and he flew fast to the other side of the pitch. The trick was incredible. He passed the ball over his opponenr and he shooted the same time he got the ball at his talon. The ball went at the right top corner. It was a magnificent goal. After their little dialoge before Blu wanted to dedicate this goal to Jewel and he flew woth all his spped to her and landed in front of her. Before anyone could say anything Blu locked beaks with Jewel for a kiss. However, their male opponent didn't like this behaviour even if it was an act of love and flew to hit Blu. His mate understood what he was going to do and tried ro stop him. It was hopoless. He flew to Blu as he was kissing Jewel and he was ready to punch him. But then a bird showed up and stopped him. It was the referee of the match who understood his actions. After preventing him from hitting Blu, who broke to kiss under the threat, the referre showed him a red card and expelled the couple from the game giving effortessly Blu and Jewel the qualification for the next round. The announcer, the referee and the supervisor of the tournamet were at the center of the stadium and they were taking their desision. Blu and Jewel got where all the other couples were and they stood waiting. After one minute the announser did his job.

"Ladies and gentelmans, we have our desision about this action at the game 9 between Blu, Jewel and John, Stella. The intetion of hitting your opponent when his scored and showed his love to his mate, is unacceptable and it is not permited from the rules. That means the John and Stella are expelled from the match and Blu and Jewel take the qualification to the round of 16. This is for now. Please the couples of match 10, round of 32 come inside the stadium." the announser said. Blu and Jewel went to their friends to watch the rest of the games together with them.

"What was that? You are a lucky guy Blu." Rafael said

"I know. However, I am not pleased that the match ended that way." Blu said

"However, I loved the way Blu decited to show me his love at the match." Jewel said

"All the stadium has gone crazy with you two lovebirds. If you continue to the final. There will be 5.000 birds to see you." Pedro said

"Five what?" Blu asked a bit nervous about the number of the birds he was going to play in front of so much birds.

"Yea, five thousant birds will be here at the final. It is the competition of the month. Even his majesty the king of the Brazilian birds has came to see this competition." Nico said

"Relax Blu I will be there with you all time. You will focus on the game. Remember what we said a bit ago." Jewel said to encourage Blu.

"Ok I can do this." Blu said gaining his self confidence.

"So lovebirds are we going to watch the other games or I will see you nuzzling. If this is the case, I will go back to Eva, no matter that she ordered the males to get out of the house." Rafael said

"Ok Rafael. Even if it is our first day as mates, we will do you the favour." Blu said. And with that Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Perdo sat to see the rest of the matches of the round of 32. The games ended with various scores. Something that didn't changed was the front runners for the final. Even if it took the expell of a couple to help Blu and Jewel qualify to the next stage, they were at the top of the list for the final couples even winning the champions.

**###**

After another hour the time was now 5:30 in the the afternoon. The round of the 32 had come to an end. The couples that managed to qualify gathered to the place where the draw for the round of 16 was taking place. As before the announcer spoke:

"Congratulations to the couples that won at the round of 32 and continue to this round. Now you will take agian new numbers that came from the match you won like in the last round. Now lets begin." he said and the draw started.

"Our first game is. Winner 7: Jim and Maria, our champions agianist winner 14..." the announcer said much to the crowds relieve because it wanted to see the champions againist Blu and Jewel at the final. However, something strange happened. The bruit that the was a couple that after five years could challenge the champions was gathering birds at the stadium to see this event. There were now more that 4.000 birds at the stadium and other were going also. Families with kids went to the stadium to watch a tournament with suspence and they were aure that there were two couples to gurantee that.

"Okay. Game eight and last is winner 9: Blu and Jewel agianist winner three..." the announser said. Blu and Jewel got to warm up at their place until the time comes. That time came when the clock showed 6:40 in the afternoon. Of course the champions had won their game with 6-2 and they were waiting to see what Blu and Jewel will do. When the announcer said, Jewel got to her goal as Blu went to the center to begin the match.

"Ok gentelmans. I want a fair game and let the best win." the referee said. Blu shook hamd with his opponent and the game begun after the refwree gave the first whistle. Blu after this time that his opponent took the ball and passed his opponent. He flew to his opponents goal and shoot. He scored at the down right corner even the stronge efforts of the goalkeeper. The 1-0 was true. Nervousness was clear at the eyes of Blu's opponent who did a childish mistake at the kick off after the first goal. Blu easily tool the ball and he had on problem to fly at the other side of the pitch and score the 2-0. The end of the match found the two teams at the 5-0. Blu's opponent was very sad. His mate tried to comfort him but it didn't work. Blu left Jewel's side of a minute to see him. Jewel found his thought weird. Blu instrictily did that because of his father who had the same thinking in situations like that.

"Are you ok?" Blu said when he reached the bird.

"Yea. I thought that this was going to be a different year. Two years in a row that idient champions won us. Now that ypu won me I want to ask you one thing. Win them. We are tired to see them win. If you do that all the couples of Rio will be thankful to you. Now go. Your love is waiting for you." the bird said. Blu turned to see Jewel waving at him. Je didn't say anyrhing but he would try to win them. Not for them but for Jewel. Blu flew to Jewel. She stood with the other couples ready for the draw of the quarter final. The draw came out that way, that Blu and Jewel could meet tha champions only in the final. The tounament tree showed that. The quarter final didn't came out with any surprize. Blu and Jewel qualified at the semi finals with the score of 4-0 and the champions qualified with the same score. Like the quarter finals, the semi finals didn't have any surprize and the final couple was:

"Ok we have pur final. Blu and Jewel agianist Jim and Maria." as the announser said to the birds that they werre watching the competition at the stadium. Now the stadium had over than 15.000 birds. All came to see the grand final. The clock was now showing 8:40 in the evening. As everyone was waiting with impatient the match to start Blu and Jewel were consertrating spiritually for this match. As the champions were warming up at theor side, Blu and Jewel were sitting at their side looking at each other. Their lovebird gave them all the streght they needed. The clock showed nine and the referee called the males to the center as the females were the goalkeepers.

"Ok gentelmans, this is the grand final. I want a fair game and let the best win. Now shake your hands." the referee said. Blu and his opponent shook hands.

"Ready! Set! Play!" the referee said and the match started. It was was a talon to talon fight for the ball but Blu won it and tokk the ball. He passed his opponent and flew to the goal but his shot was blocked by the goalkeeper. His opponent took the ball he flew to Jewel's goal and scored, 0-1 for the champions. Nothing changed until the minute number eight of the game. Blu took the ball from Jewel's save and he flew to the other side. He shooted, he scored.

"Goal ,goallllll! It is 1-1 ladies and gentelmans and there is one minute to end the match! Will we have a winner or there will be extre time? The match is on fire!" the commentator said.

"He can do it!" Rafael said as he saw Blu scoring at the stands.

"Ok. Jim is at the kickoff. Lets see. He treis to pass Blu. He can't! Blu is more concetrated now. He flies fast. He is at the penalty ready to shoot..." the commentator said. Then the goalkeeper flew to stop him. This was not allowed from the rules and the referee immediately whistled the penalty. All the birds were watching amazed from the game. It announser said that this will be the last shoot. If Blu scored he and Jewel would be the winners. If he doesn't, there will be extra time.

Blu set the ball at the penalty mark. All the stadium silenced at once. This was moment they were waiting for. None, said nothing. The commentator, the supervisor, the crowed. None had voice. Jewel stayed at her goal also waiting to see what will Blu do. Blu stepped a few steps away from the ball to take kick start. The referee whistled. Blu run the ball. He shooted...

"GOOOAAALLL!" the commentator said. Blu had scored. The ball went to the down left corner. Blu hit like a pro. The goalkeeper couldn't do nothing to catch it. Blu and Jewel were the new champions. All the crowed cheered and gave to the new champions a round of applause or a standing oversion, if you want. From the moment Blu saw that he had scored he flew to Jewel who was watching from the other side of the stadium. When he landed infront of her, Jewel spoke:

"Blu this was amazing! You did it!" Jewel said

"I would like to take all the credits but it isn't right. We did it, Jewel. Together!" Blu said

"It is very sweet from you to say that." Jewel said

"The truth is that I was thinking of you, when I was shooting the penalty. "Blu said

"Awww! Blu you are so sweet even after all that you think of meeee." Jewel said

"You are my power, my love. How couldn't I think of you?" Blu said. Jewel, amazed from Blu's words pushed her beak at his for a sweet kiss. None on them cared if there were thousants of birds. They did it like nobody is around. All the stadium chreered for the two lovebirds. Two real lovebirds as would Rafael say. All the stadium form the standing oversion, now cheered for the two lovebirds. Luckily this time Blu's opponent knew how to lose and didn't do anything. After Blu and Jewel broke the kiss, they looked dreamly into each others eyes and then the got to the center keeping their hands together. It was time for the announcer to close the competition.

"Ladies and gentelmans we have our winners. Now please cheer for Blu and Jewel!" He said. Then Blu and Jewel got amongst with their friends to the club to celebrate. It was their first day as mates and one they would never forget.

**###**

Blu and Jewel after the club got to the birdhouse to end a perfect day. Blu landed and let Jewel off his talons. The clock was now showing 11 o'clock in the evening but none of Blu or Jewel were tired.

"Blu today it was amazing. You made everything to have a day that I would never forget. Thank you Blu." Jewel said

"Hey! Don't give me all the credits. You also did this day perfect for me. There is only one thing that I can't wait now." Blu said

"What is it?" Jewel asked quite curious beacause what more could Blu ask from a perfect day.

"The day that I can fly together with you." Blu said. Jewel smiled. Blu had found the way to make her feel one and only. She was more than sure that Blu was the bird that she wanted to mate with.

"Eu te amo, Blu! (I love you, Blu.)" Jewel said

"What that means?" Blu asked

"It means that I love you." Jewel said

"I love you too!" Blu said. Jewel stepped inside and Blu followed her. Jewel lyed at the nest and Blu did so. At last Jewel cuddled at Blu.

"So Blu what do you wan to do now?" Jewel said

"I don't know. You tell me." Blu said

"Lets sleep. You will need energy for the game I want to play tomorrow. Goodnight, Blu." Jewel said

"Goodnight Jewel. What game?" Blu said. Jewel however had already fallen asleep. Blu did the same.

**And with that the longest chapter of my story has come to an end. The lemons isn't ready yet but I am working on it. Now I think it is time to celebrate for this end.**

**I just wanna celebrate**

**I just wanna celebrate**

**Tonight we're making history**

**I just wanna celebrate**

**Chapter 11 is coming soon. **


	11. Eagles, Ministers and Lovers

**So after the 7.000+ words chapter 10. It now comes chapter 11. Questions? No. Lets begin!**

**Chapter 11**

Three days later. It was 3 am at Rio de Janeiro . Blu and his lovebird Jewel were sleeping at the local aviary. Jewel was having some peaceful sleep cuddled ot her mate Blu. This last one wasn't having some sweet dreams...

Blu's nightmare...

Blu and Jewel were at the birdhouse. Jewel was very angry with Blu, for a reason that Blu couldn't understand. Jewel was talking:

"This is the end Blu! Look to get used to it!" she said

"Why?!" Blu was asking her.

"You know Blu! Bye forever idient. If you see me agian, I will be mate to someone that deserves it!" Jewel said and flew out of the birdhouse and away in the jungle. Several years after Blu was lonely. One day he saw Jewel, she was realy with another man. This was the straw that broke the camel's back for Blu. One day after, he wasn't in our world.

End of nightmare...

Blu woke up. He was staring sweating and he is was having tachycardia. He was about to scream but when he saw that Jewel cuddled to him, he stopped. He needed some fresh air, so he gently let Jewel off and he flew out of the aviary. He flew to the Christ the Redeemer statue. There he landed at Christ's right hand. However, he wasn't alone there. There was also an eagle, harpy eagle to be precise. It came from the shadows scaring Blu.

"Aaaaaaa! An eagle! Please don't eat me!" Blu said when he saw the bird.

"Relax, my dear bird. I have eaten macaw and you taste terrible. Eww! I am not going to eat you and also I can't kill one blue macaw. The law forbids me to do it. Ok?" The eagle said

"Ok I think." Blu said and looked at the night sky. He had a sad face. The eagle watching him thought: _"So this is the son of the emperor Christian. Quite interesting. His body doesn't tell much but his soul does. He is smart. He will bring revolution the day he will be corronated King of the brazilian empire. But that's another story. He has a sad face. Knowing his father, it has to be something with his girlfriend Jewel. Lets see." _ The eagle thought and broke the silence.

"You seem sad. What's your problem? Can I help you?" He said

"Oh. It is something with my mate." Blu said

"Did you fighted or something?" the eagle said

"No, no. We are ok but tonight I saw a nightmare that she was leaving me and I couldn't find reason to live." Blu said

"You see my dear Blu. As your father, you are also very loyal to your mates. This doesn't comes from fear but from true love. If Jewel leaves you it will be a disaster for you. If you want you can hear my advice." the eagle said.

"How do you know me and Jewel?" Blu said

"I am sorry to tell you but you Blu aren't the smartest bird in the world but the second. I am the first. I was born with this gift. I am known as the bird who knows 10.000 and 1 things. I have powers that you will never have." The eagle said

"Are you the known as leader, that everyone knows." Blu said

"No my dear bird." The eagle said

"What do you want from me?" Blu said

"To let me help you. Jewel means the world to you. Don't trick me you are afraid of losing her. I can give you my advice under one condition." The eagle said

"What condition?" Blu asked afraid puzzled to hear this condition

"I want you to let me to delete this meeting from your memory. You will only remember my advice but not me. Agree?" the eagle said

"I think so." Blu said with a hunted voice.

"Relax my dear bird. The God sent me here not the devil. I know what happens when you die. Do you want to know it?" the eagle said with a confident voice

"No." Blu said with a hunted voice

"Very well. You see Jewel is a very free-spirited bird. Never take the freedom from her. You are going to pay for it. Advice munber zwei (two): if she wants a family with you, do it. You will enjoy it also, let your fears go. Advice number três (three): if she ever wants for some reason to move in the wild do it. Advice number четыре (four): never take her for granted (_anyway he isn't going to do that but ok). _Advice number 五 (five): make her feel like the most important girl in the word. Undersood?" The eagle said

"I think so." Blu said with a much more confident voice.

"Very well. Now once you are into the aviary you won't remember me. Ok?" the eagle said

"If you say so." Blu said

"Goodbye Blu. We are gonna meet again some time." the eagle said and flew back to where he came from.

"Bye." Blu said before he flew to the aviary. As the mysterious eagle said the moment he flew inside the breeding champer, he didn't remember the eagle but only his advice. Meanwhile, Jewel had awoken when she felt the Blu was missing. She was at the floor of the breeding champer looking for Blu. Blu landed at the floor of the breeding champer not far from Jewel.

"Blu!" Jewel said when she recognized him. She ran to Blu and she put him in a hug.

"Where were you? You scared me." Jewel said

"It is ok Jewel. I was just at the Christ the Redeemer statue to get some fresh air." Blu said. Jewel released him from the hug and spoke.

"I agree with you. I can't live in this place for another nine days." Jewel said

"I know. I can't wait for the day that we can leave this place and go to live in the jungle." Blu said.

"Blu are you ok? Do you have a fiver of something." Jewel said

"No I am ok. I don't think that this aviary is a good place to raise our children." Blu said

"Awwww! It is so sweet of you to say that." Jewel said

"It is sweet to tell the truth?" Blu asked quite puzzled

"No it ia just that you make me feel special. After what you did for me all this time, I feel like I am the most important bird in the world." Jewel said

"You are." Blu said

"I love you Blu. There isn't any bird that I want to be with except from you." Jewel said

"I love you too, Jewel." Blu said before he was put for a kiss from Jewel. Something that the two lovebirds little knew was the the eagle was watching them from above. "_We will meet agian some time Prince Blu and Princess Jewel." _He thought and he flew back to the Amazon rainforest where he lived

**###**

The first rays of the sun started lighting up the Amazon forest. Christian and Nicole were at their hollow sleeping with Nicole cuddled to her mate. It was a important day today as it was the governmental council. It was the last council before Christian and Nicole leave for Europe for the council of the five kings. Chistian had put birds to check if his laws are implementing well and if not to suggest new ones. The ministers, as Christian called them, were all kinds of birds that lived in Brazil. They were gathered at the throne hollow waiting for Christian and Nicole who was Christian's first consultant and could also enact laws. Selena,as usual, was the one that was responsible to warn Christian. So she flew to her father's hollow. Christian was at his hollow sleeping.

"Sir, I think that it is time for you to wake up. The ministers are waiting for you." Selena said to wake him up. Christian lazily opened his eyes and let a yawn.

"Goodmorning Selena." Christian said. Then he felt a nuzzle which was coming from the beautiflu creature next to him. He also answered with a nuzzle. Selena coughed to remind the lovebirds her presence. Without opening her eyes and snuggling with Christian Nicole answered to Selena.

"Selena my dear. You need a boyfriend and a day off." Nicole said

"Nicole, if you excuse me, I prefer my life as it is now." Selena answered to her.

"Yea, but I want to snuggle with Christian and you don't leave me to do it." Nicole said to Selena and opened her eyes. Christian took the speech.

"Girls it isn't time to fight now. Selena why are you here?" Christian said.

"I am here to tell you that the ministers are at the throne hollow and they are waiting for you." Selena said

"The council. Nicole it is time to have some breakfast." Christian said and Nicole, who had got on her talons, nodded to him. Then after Christian's and Nicole's first kiss, the three birds flew to the mango trees to have some breakfast. After that they flew to the throne hollow where the ministers were gathered. When Christian and Nicole landed the ministwrs standed with attention to their king. When Christian, Nicole and Selena, as head general, took their seats the council started.

"As you all know this is the last council before the Kings council in Berlin. I want to know every detail. The laws I am going to enact today will stay for two months. And I don't want any weird law to stay for another two months. Understood?" Christian said.

"Yes Sir." the ministers answered.

"Very well. Lets begin." Christian said and they begun. The minister of defense, was the first to do his report.

"Sir I am in the plesant position to tell you that after you placed Selena at the position of the head general the army is at it's best situation. We are ready towin any possible treat, even tomorrow it is comes. We have 700.000 birds ready to fight if you give order Sir. Thank you." the minister said

"Very well. Good news are always welcome. I hve only one problem minister: it is Ms Selena for you. Next!" Christian said. It was minister's of justice was next.

"Well Sir, the courts are very well. Everythink is going like a clock. I don't have anything to say Sir." the justice minister said.

"Very well." Christian said. Next on the line was the minister of foreign affairs.

"Sir, everything on the world is going excelent. Unfortunately, we have a change at the kingdom of Asia. King Aang died a three weeks ago and at the council you will meet his son, King Li the third. Thank you." The minister said.

"So you are telling me minister that our diplomacy is going well. I remmber that you were telling me other things at the last council." Christian annoyed said.

"Yes Sir. We apologized for our mistake to king Li and he told us that it is ok." the minister frightened said

"Very well. I will check that at the council. Who is next?" Christian said. The minister of education rose.

"At the schools everything is going all right. The children are doing very well. The only problwm is that they don't like the examinations. It is better to delete them." The minister said.

"Wery well. From now on the examinations are cancelled" Christian said. His eye looked at the Family minister, the minister responsible for the only issue that Christian agreed with his father, cheating. The minister was starting sweating something that made Christian curiuos to know why.

"Family minister, are you alright?" Christian said

"Yes Sir, you can keep going. I think that the minister of interior is next." The family minister said trying to trick Christian. The King however wasn't an idident:

"If you excuse me minister I want to hear your report first." Christian said. Nicole, who was mainly discussing with Selena for some girl stuff turned her attention the see what the minister will say.

"Very well, Sir. The news from my side aren't very good..." the minister started

"Which means..." Christian said

"We had 43 cases of cheating of first level, 29 of the second level and 14 of the third level. We could say that he law has taken a walk." the minister said with the head down. All at the council turned to see what Christian will do.

"What?!Agian the same?! I didn't want to come here but I don't have any other choice. From noe on anyone who does a cheating of third level will be excecuted and fir the other levels it is a year to jail." Christian said mad that his citizens contiue cheating a crime at the Brazilian empire.

"Has anyone something important to say or we can end this council here." Christian said

"No Sir." the minister said and one by one left the throne hollow.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Rio it was time for the two lovebirds to wake up. After the advice Blu took he was more sure than ever that he could keep Jewel. He lazily opened his eyes at the man-made hollow. However, Jewel wasn't there. It was her turn to surprize Blu. Blu got out of the hollow looking for Jewel he flew down to the floor and started looking around.

"Jewel!" he called

"Yes." sounded from his back. He turned in order to see her and he was stunned from what he saw. Jewel's feathers were sparkiling and she looking like an angel at the morning light. She was also wearing a pink orchid on her head. Jewel had another surprize of her Blu. A known recipe: music.

**I went everywhere for you**

**I even did my hair for you**

**I bought new underwear that's blue**

**And I wore it just the other day**

**Love you know I'd fight for you**

**I left on the porch light for you**

**Whether you are sweet or cool**

**I'm gonna love you either way...**

**Love, Oh, Love**

**I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**Cause I, Oh, I**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you**

**And I would fall out into the night**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Love I got it bad for you**

**I saved the best I have for you**

**You sometimes make me sad and blue**

**Wouldn't have it any other way**

**Love my aim is straight and true**

**Cupid's arrow is just for you**

**I even painted my toenails for you**

**I did it just the other day…**

**Love, Oh, Love**

**I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**Cause I , Oh, I**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you**

**And I would fall out into the night**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Love oh love**

**I gotta tell you how I feel about you **

**Cause I oh I **

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Where you go, I follow**

**You set the pace we take it fast or slow**

**I follow in your wake**

**Oh oh oh**

**You got me, you got me**

**A force more powerful than gravity**

**It's physics... there's no escape**

**Love my aim is straight and true**

**Cupid's arrow is just for you**

**I even painted my toenails for you**

**I did it just the other day**

**Love, Oh, Love**

**I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**Cause I, Oh, I**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you**

**And I would fall out into the night**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Love, Oh, Love**

**I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**Cause I, Oh, I**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Love Love Love**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love**

As the last notes silenced Jewel spoke.

"So Bluey, how do you think of my style?" Jewel said with a seductive smile on her beak. Blu couldn't say anything. He was just sitting there admiring Jewel's beauty.

"Wow! You look amazing." Blu said

"Thank you." Jewel said and pulled Blu for a sweet morning kiss.

**###**

The hours passed and now the clock was showing 6 o'clock in the afternoon. Blu and Jewel got to Tulio's and Linda's house at the edge of the jungle. They were at the kitchen to have a snack before the dinner. After they had eaten their snack they went to the living room.

"So Jewel, what do you eant to do now?" Blu said

"I don't know. We watched that TV thing, we ate. I think that the best is just to sit here on the sofa and relax with you. What do you say?" Jewel said

"It sounds nice to me." Blu said. Jewel went over and cuddled to Blu. Four minutes passed in the ultimate silence.

"Blu are gonna stay like this? I am bored." Jewel said annoyed and bored.

"What do you want to talk about?" Blu asked Jewel.

"Our love? You fell from a plane for me. You never told me why?" Jewel said.

"What do you mean why, Jewel you mean everything to me. I may not be the braviest bird or the strongest but I would do anything for you. No matter how difficult, stupid or dangerous it is. I remember that when you feel off the plane I had two choices. To stay or to fall. I fell. I didn't care if that meant the end of my life, I just wanted to be with you. I I lose you there won't be anyrhing in the world to live for. Even if anyone would give me the whole Brazilian Kingdom for you, I would say "no thanks"." Blu said. Jewel's eyes had started to tear up. She had told Blu many times that waht he said was the sweetest thing she had ever heared but now it was real. Blu looked at her sad expresion and staeted to feel nervous about what he had just said.

"Jewel are you ok?" Blu said. Jewel wiped her tears away and then she spoke:

"Even if you are a clumsy bird, you had made a milion ways to make me feel one of a kind. Never agian any friend of mine had made me feel so special. You said that you won't cope with losing me. The way you make me feel makes me to tell you that I never cope with losing you. You are also one of a kind. You are the mate that any bird would ask for. I love you Blu and I will never stop." Jewel said

"I love you too, Jewel." Blu said. Jewel the looked at his hazel eyes. Blu charmed by the momont couldn't resist to push his beak agianist Jewel's for a kiss they both enjoyed.

**And with that we are at the end of this Chapter. I know that it didn't have much plot and I apologize for it. Anyway, somethingother that I want to anounce is that we are at the last chapters of this story. The story will be about 14-15 Chapters. I don't anyone to be sad because this isn't the end. It is just the beginning of the start. Until next Chapter, Adios (goodbye)!**


	12. Two stories, two couples

**So after the eagles, the ministers and the lovers here it comes chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12**

It has been three days since the previous events. It was the 22 day of Jewel healing and there was one more week for Jewel to fly agian. The first rays of the sun started to warm up Rio. Blu and Jewel were at the aviary sleeping. Jewel cuddled to her mate Blu was having a peaceful sleep but it was time for her and her lover to wake up. Not that they wanted to but Tulio had programmed an examination for Jewel's wing this morning. Blu was the first to wake up. He lazily opened his eyes and let a morning yawn. He felt the warm that Jewel was giving him. He turned his face to see the sleeping angel next to him. "_She is so pretty when she sleeps. Like a little angel. I must be the luckiest bird in the world to have her. _" Blu thought.

"Jewel. It is time to wake up." Blu said to wake her up. Jewel woke up but the didn't opened her eyes. She nuzzled to Blu.

" Blu." She said in a sweet voice

"Good morning angel." Blu said. Jewel opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You know how to make me happy Blu." Jewel said

"I do?" Blu asked not sure about that.

"Yes you do Blu. Even after a lost my whole life from the humans you gave me a reason to live. I love you Blu." Jewel said

"I love you too, Jewel. Back in Minnesota I believed that I was happy. Now I think that, that life was boring. The real life is here with you." Blu said. Jewel raised a smile in her beak. She kissed Blu. Once they partnered the looked at each other dreamily.

"So should we go and get some breakfast and then Tulio has to examine you." Blu said

"Ok, but can we go to the jungle after that? I really can't survive here!" Jewel said

"If you are a good girl..." Blu said

"And if am not, Bluey?" Jewel said in a tone that made Blu to think the night that they played; when Blu understood what Jewel could do if she was naughty. So he blushed madly. Jewel saw that and raised a grin on her beak.

"Relax Bluey. I am going to be a good girl. You satisfied me that night...for now." Jewel said

"Ok. Now are we going to do that examination or not?" Blu asked

"Lets." Jewel said to him.

**Meanwhile...**

Something that our two lovebird little knew was that a close relative of Blu's was coming for a visit. Not many birds knew about this visit. Selena came surreptitiously in Rio de Janeiro. Selena and the minister of defence were flying in Rio sky. They landed into a hollow in the jungle.

"Look minister I am the one who takes decisions and I tell you we are gonna arrest them here today. Their time is over. The King gave me permission to do this. I don't care about what you say. Understood?" Selena said.

"Yes Sir!" the minister answered

"Very nice!" Selena said

"When we are going to begin?" the minister asked

"Right now!" Selena said and flew away from the hollow. The minister followed her. On the jungle floor there where soldiers gathered. There were about 50 were all waiting for Selena to announce them the mission they had to do. Selena landed in front of them. Everyone stood attention to their head general.

"Gentlemen! Listen to me because I am going to say this only once. There are five criminals hiding in this jungle. You all know for who I am talking about. Now find them and bring them to me!" Selena said. All the mens grouped and flew away to find them.

"Why don't you go with them?" The minister, who had meanwhile landed, behind her asked.

"Is there a problem?" Selena asked him annoyed.

"You don't fight! Commander Pereira was on the front line always. You send the men to do it! You are just a little girl! It is a shame for the Brazilian Empire to have you as head general!" The minister said angry about Selena. This last one didn't answer with words but with actions. She flew to him and hit him so he fell on the ground. Selena put her one foot on is neck and the other on his wing blocking him from reacting.

"I did sweat blood to become head general! I don't allowed you to tell me anything. I you wat to keep your life you will follow all my commands or..." she said and she pushed her foot a bit blocking the minister from breathing. She then let the minister free. He nodded to her and he left to take his position. Selena flew to the hollow where she was before she landed inside it and she sat with her back leaning to one of the walls. She then remembered the time when she had only her father.

Selena's story...

Five years ago. It was afternoon in the Amazon jungle. Christian was with his daughter Selena. They were sitting on a brach three minutes flying from the capital. Christian was talking.

"Selena are you sure that you want to learn what happened to your mum?" Christian said

"Dad. I need to know. You can't hide it from me forever." Selena said answered

"Very well. I am gonna say it straight and once, so listen carefully. Your mother is dead. She died when she gave birth to the egg you were inside." Christian said looking to the jungle floor. Selena gasped. She couldn't believe it.

"I am just a trouble. My mother died when she gave birth to me, you have to hide me from Nicole. It is the best to die." Selena said. It was now Christian's turn to gasp.

"Never say that agian! You are the best daughter I could ask for! Come here." Christian said and opened his hands to hug Selena who accepted the invitation.

"Thank you Daddy!" Selena said not leaving Christian off her hands.

**###**

There has been two months since Selena learnt that her mother was dead. She was trying to find a way to be close to her father.

"Dad, is there a way to reveal me to you mate, Nicole. From that you had told me she will understand." Selena said

"Selena, I have told you that because I love Nicole with all of my heart and I don't care about her bad side. She may be cold blood but if she gets angry...run for your life." Christian said

"And how are we going to do that dad. I can't be a secret forever. I won't find a mate, I won't be ever happy. Is that what you want for me?" Selena asked wanting to know.

"Which is the only way to fight a secret?" Christian asked back

"With a secret." Selena said

"I will turn you into the ultimate fighter. Then you will take the position of the head general from this stupid Pereira and you will leave with us happily without telling your secret. This is my daughter. Take it or leave it!" Christian said

"I take it!" Selena said. And with that Christian started training Selena with the know results

End of story...

**Meanwhile...**

Blu and Jewel were at Tulio's aviary. Tulio had just ended the examination on Jewel's wing

"Ok. You are doing very well Jewel. Your wing will be well in 6 days." Tulio said. Jewel smiled to him something that surprised him remembering Jewel's past actions. But he enjoyed it and smiled back.

"I think that you want to go back to Blu now. He is waiting for you at the kitchen." Tulio said. Jewel nodded to him three times. She may be more comfortable around humans than before but she preferred to be with Blu. He made her feel relaxed. Tulio took her in his hands and moved to the kitchen. At the kitchen table Blu was waiting for her. Tulio let her on the table and went out of the room.

"Hey handsome." Jewel said

"Hey beautiful. So how was your examination?" Blu said

"It was nice but I would be better if you were there." Jewel said

"Your wing would be better if I was there? This doesn't make sense." Blu said. Jewel let a short laugh and then answered to Blu.

"Are you trying to be funny or not?" Jewel asked

"Was that funny?" Blu asked still with no sense of what was Jewel saying.

"Yes it was my little goofball." Jewel said putting her wing on Blu's chest and looking him in the eyes. Blu spoke then with a grin.

"So if that was funny what about this?" Blu said and pushed Jewel to lay on the table and started tickling her. Jewel, as she was the ticklish type, immediately started laughing.

"Blu stop please." Jewel said between laughs as she tried to persuade Blu to stop.

"I can't hear you. The only thing I hear is this loveable giggle." Blu said. After a couple of minutes Blu started to bore and he let Jewel. Jewel after she controlled her breath turned to Blu who was looking at her.

"So Bluey, you are a naughty boy. Do you know what that means?" Jewel said

"Nope!" Blu said.

"Very well. I will show what that means in the jungle, where I can treat you properly Jewel said still having her wing on Blu's chest.

"Should we eat now." Blu said to change the subject in one that he was more comfortable in.

"Yes, I will need my strength. So where are the mangoes?" Jewel said. And with that Blu and Jewel started to eat their breakfast. After they ate their breakfast, with no more interesting situations, they left the aviary to head to the local forest.

**Meanwhile...**

There Selena's operation was still activate. Two out of the five criminals were at Selena's hands and she sent them to the Amazon where their trial was waiting for them. She was waiting at the hollow where we left her. She was still thinking the moments she passed before she become head general. Then some voices heard from the ground.

"General, we found and the rest of them!" a soldier said. Selena flew down to the jungle floor and she looked at them.

"Congratulations! Now get them back to the Amazon. There you will go to the king and he will tell you what to do." Selena said.

"With all the respect Sir, you won't come with us?" another soldier said.

"I have some things to do before I leave Rio." Selena said. The men flew away with direction the Amazon. Selena flew back to the hollow where she was.

**Meanwhile...**

Blu and Jewel arrived in their little birdhouse at the edge of the jungle.

"So Jewel what are we going to do now?" Blu asked.

"I don't know about you but for me the answer is very simple. Punish you. Lets go down to the ground so you will have one opportunity to escape." Jewel said. Blu took her to the ground unaware about what was going to happen.

"So Blu I will give you a five second headstart. Use it well." Jewel said. Blu started to run. As she started to run after him after the five seconds had passed. Blu didn't fly for now but he decided to run. Jewel, as she was more athletic than Blu started to close the distance between them. Blu stopped when he came to the edge of a little lake. It was the same lake where Jewel and him had played that night. As Jewel was ready to catch him he decided to dive into the water. That however didn't concern Jewel who followed right ahead. Then Blu started to get tired and he stopped swimming. Jewel didn't miss the opportunity to catch him. She wrapped her wings around Blu and she turned him to face her.

"So Blu are you ready for your punishment?" she said then.

"Yes..." Blu said a bit unsure. Jewel then did the only thing that Blu didn't think that would do. She kissed him. Blu soon relaxed and kissed back.

"Did you like you punish, Blu?" Jewel said after they partened.

"Yea! How couldn't I like the kiss from the most beautiful bird in the world." Blu said.

"Smooth talker!" Said Jewel to answer him.

**Meanwhile...**

In the Amazon jungle Selena's father and King of the Brazilian Birds Empire Christian had also somewhere to visit. The blue macaw tribe was that place. Christian was at Eduardo's hollow and he was talking with Eduardo,Mimi and Roberto. Christian was talking.

"Yea, Nicole and I are very well. How couldn't a man be happy with a so hot, smart and dynamic girl like her." Christian said

"That is a nice thing to hear. You are very lucky Christian. I wish I could have lived the same with Jewel's mother but this stupid humans have taken her from me. Look at you, you have a lovely mate and a daughter who can win even the greatest warriors of the empire." Eduardo said. You see Christian had trusted his secret about Selena to Eduardo, Mimi and Roberto. That's why he was so afraid tο tell Nicole. She would chase him all over the empire and beyond.

"Yea Selena is so hot..." Roberto added thinking about Selena. I don't know if it is fortuitous or not but like Blu, Christian didn't like Roberto very much. This could explain their kinship. Christian however did know the art of diplomacy and he answered in a calm tone.

"Don't even think about it!" He said

"Yes Sir!" was Roberto's answer.

"Roberto, you nay be a good man but I don't want you any close to my daughter. If Jewel ever comes back, if she likes you, I have no problem you to mate with her if she has no kids. Even if I believed that she could be the perfect mate for my son. And I want to believe that she still remembers what I said to her when she was just a little chick...

Christian's story...

Christian and Jewel were flying in the Amazon Jungle a bit away from the blue macaw clan. A ten year old Jewel and the king. Quite interesting couple, isn't it? Anyway, Christian landed in a branch and Jewel followed him.

"So king what are we going to do now?" Jewel said. Christian turned his head to look at her.

"What about talking, Jewel? I have some things to tell you that I believe that you will find interesting. What do you say. Shall we sit?" Christian said in the serious tone.

"Even I don't want Beto to see me worried about something but it seems serious so ok." Jewel said and sat on the branch. Christian then started speaking.

"As you know Jewel I lost my son all this years ago. That means that I don't have anyone to be crowned king when I die. Don't fool ourself this day will come. Maybe before that day comes me son comes back and takes the throne after I die. I don't think that this is very possible. I have taken some reports that he lives somewhere in the North America with one of this stupid humans. Anyway, if what I believe is true, I need to find someone to succeed me. Now after this unimportant talking, I want to ask you one question. What would you say I make you my succeeder to the throne?" Christian said. As you may think, Jewel was caught off guard and she made an answer because it is rude to keep the king waiting

"I don't know what to say. It is a great owner but I know that you want one condition from me and I don't know if I can fulfil it." Jewel said

"Yes it ia true. I want you to bring me a mate that I can trust as king and yes Roberto (_I can't believe that he and Jewel are a couple._) is out of the question." Christian said

"I don't believe that I can bring you a mate like that you want do I will reject your offer." Jewel said.

"Very well. But before I leave I want to tell you something: You are a rare girl Jewel, that's why you got this name, you have the heart of a dragon, the power of a eagle and the mind of an owl. Don't let anyone to give orders to you. This is what a true queen does." Christian said.

"Thank you king for this words. I will never forget them." Jewel said...

End of the story...

Christian ended his story.

"Yea, I don't think that my little wild flower will take orders from anyone." Mimi said.

"Yea, Jewel was just pure fire." Roberto said

"Hey! You gave you permission to talk like that for my daughter!" Eduardo said to Roberto.

"Anyway, I need to go. Nicole must be waiting for me." Christian said. After he said goodbye, Christian left the hollow and flew to the capital where Nicole was waiting for her. He flew to their hollow but he didn't find Nicole. He searched all the capital and Nicole wasn't anywhere. He flew to do a bath and think where may his mate be. As he started to wash himself he listened to singing. He tried to turn and see but the singer had closed his eyes with her wings. He could only listen.

**My secret combination**

**It's a mystery for you **

**Use your imagination **

**I'm not easy but I'm true**

**My secret combination **

**Boy you have to try it hard **

**To win a destination in the centre of my heart!**

As she ended her song Nicole let Christian's eyes free. Christian turned to see a Nicole with sparkling feathers and an orchid in her head.

"So how do I look?" Nicole said taking her most lovely position.

"Amazing!" Christian said with his beak open admiring Nicole's beauty.

"You like it, I see. Now my dear king, lets play." Nicole said and kissed Christian. Without doubt the royal couple of the Brazilian Empire was the perfect couple...

**And that brings us to the end of this chapter. I have to announce that the next chapter will be the last of this story. So it will take a while to be published because I will publish also the first chapter of Real Família and also next week I will publish also the lemon. So chapter 13 coming not so soon...**


	13. Last Morning

**Author's note: So this is the last chapter of this story. Here I have to thank all the people who did a review. At the end of the chapter you will learn more things about the next story I will make: Real Família (Royal Family). But this isn't the end nor the beginning of the end it is just the start.**

**Chapter 13**

The sun has already risen up in the Rio de Janeiro It was the last day of Jewel's recovery. Jewel couldn't be more happy. But she also had another feeling inside her. She didn't know if Blu was ready to live in the jungle. Sure, I talk just for the edge of the jungle but was Blu ready for this step. It would be a big change into Blu's life. He was a pet from Minnesota who learned to fly about a month ago. There was also, however, another thing that was puzzling Jewel " _I don't know about that, I mean just leaving in the jungle would be a huge change into Blu's life. I don't think that it is the right time to tell him that I want a family with him. Yea, the best thing to do is to wait a month and then start the matter. That is what I will do."_ Jewel thought. She and Blu were at the floor of the aviary. Blu wanted to have a drink. He couldn't, however, not see that Jewel uncomprehending and he had to ask her.

"Jewel, are you alright. You should be flying from the happiness. There is only one other day before you fly. Aren't you happy about that?" Blu said. Jewel turned to him. That moment she had two options: to tell him the truth or not. She decided to do the second.

"No Blu, I am alright. It is just that I remembered my parents and...you know." Jewel said. But Blu was a caring bird, not a stupid one. Jewel couldn't trick him. He could clearly see that something was not going right.

"Jewel, I don't want to sound bossy but do you believe that you can trick me like that? You are not like that for your parents. I think that it has to do with me. You know that you can tell anything." Blu said. Jewel now knew that she couldn't trick Blu so she did the only thing she could.

"Ok Blu you are correct. I am not ok. I was thinking about you. You are everything to me and I can't risk losing you. Tomorrow we are gonna be released in the wild. I don't know about how fast you are going to adapt." Jewel said.

"I don't know that. I really don't know that..." Blu started. After a dramatic pause he continued.

"But there is something I do know and that is that I love you, Jewel. I don't know how fast I am going to adapt but I do know that for you I can do anything. For 15 years I believed that I couldn't fly. In three days you changed that. My love for you did it. I don't believe that there isn't something I can't do now." Blu said. Jewel raised a smile and turned her expression to a happy one. Jewel stepped close to him. She wrapped her wings around him.

"Don't you ever change. At first I believed that you are just a stupid bird from Minnesota. In three days you proved me wrong. That's why I kissed you when we are falling to our death. Sure you mau be a caring silly goofball but I wouldn't have you any other way. You are my one and only, Blu. As the song says : but I hate you, I really hate you, so much that I think it must be true love, true love." Jewel said in a speech made Blu to look into her eyes. It was like he was reading her sool. Is it right?

"Jewel, I think that there is something other that bothers you also. And I think that is something that bothers me too." Blu said. Without any 2 today was not a good day for Jewel. Her thoughts are revealing one by one to Blu.

"Ok there is." Jewel said turning her expression into a more serious one and taking her wings back to her sides and started into a calm voice

"I think that I want a family. I don't know how this thoughts flooded my head. You make me feel so secured. Like there is nothing that could break our love. What do you say?" Jewel said. Blu started to get nervous (like when he was about to answer to Jewel if they are going to Amazon or not). He tried to said something.

"Look Jewel, that is a thing that had passed from my mind also. Here I don't know how to answer. Parenthood is much more complicated than living in the jungle. I don't know if we are ready for this." Blu said.

"I think that we should try..." Jewel said to him.

"Anyway Jewel, lets just forget about this for now. What about going to Rafael and Eva? To see their new chick?" Blu said. Jewel turned her expression to a happier one.

"Yea sure." Jewel said. Blu took her in his talons and flew out of the chamber and then to the jungle. In their head the two lovebirds had different thoughts. We are here to see them all. Lets start with Blu: _"I can't believe what Jewel did say. I can't believe that Jewel wants to do family with me. At last it seems that I am a charmer. But back to the reality, am I ready for this step? When it happens there is no turning back. I will have to face with whatever it comes. Alone I may do nothing but with Jewel... Together we are unbeatable. I mean, there is nothing that could break it. I love Jewel with all of my heart and it is an owner for me to be loved by a so hot, sexy and beautiful bird like her. I don't think that anyone could give me a better life. So this means that I am going to do it? Yep." _ Now after that lets see what Jewel was thinking. _"Blu, Blu, Blu. The name of my lover. The name of the bird what gave me a reason to live when I had nothing. I can't believe that he is doing. He isn't like any other bird that I have ever met. All this time until I met Blu, I did believe that Roberto was the best bird I would ever met. But as Christian first told me life has a brilliant way to prove you wrong. Blu is the best bird I will ever met and the one who I want to be with for the rest of my life. That's why I want him to say yes." _Jewel thought. Blu flew to the jungle but he didn't landed where he was supposed but away from where did Rafael and Eva leave.

"Hey. Why you landed here? We were supposed to go to Rafael and Eva." Jewel said as she had no difficulty to see that they were not in the right place.

"Yea. I Want to tell you something Jewel. I thought about it in the way here and I decided to say yes." Blu said with his hazel eyes looking into her turquoise eyes.

"What do you mean, Blu?" Jewel asked not having any thought about the children thing.

"I want to make a family with you. To be together with you forever, for your lifetime and beyond. It may parenthood not be an easy thing but together with you I don't think that there is something that could stop us. We are just unbeatable. Whatever difficulty comes, we will face it together. What do you say?" Blu said. Jewel didn't speak, she just let a tear leave her eye. She hugged Blu.

"Blu, you are the best mate I would ever have. I swear that I will be always there for you. Whatever it comes." Jewel said still hugging Blu.

"Do you know something. Lets just forget about Rafael and Eva and have a nice day together." Blu said.

"It would be for the best." Jewel said. Blu took her and flew to the Christ the Redeemer statue.

**###**

Two months later. It was the day that Tulio and Linda were getting married ane Blu and Jewel would also bond themself with thr human way. Blu was at the aviary getting ready. Jewel was at the birdhouse getting ready. As you know it is bad luck if the groom sees the bride before the ceremony. At Blu's side. He was getting ready with Rafael, Nico and Pedro.

"Blu, the day when I met you together with Jewel, I was sure that this day would come. You are the perfect combination." Rafael said in a brotherly tone.

"Yea, you are like the key and the keyhole. You are designed to be together." Pedro said.

"Thank you guys. It is a very important day for me. Today I am getting married with the most beautiful bird in the wold. I couldn't be more happy." Blu said

"Blu, have you wrote your speech to Jewel?" asked Nico.

"No, but when I see Jewel in ceremony I am sure that the words will come to me." Blu said extremely sure that his feelings about Jewel won't disappoint him.

At Jewel's side...

"So Jewel are you ready for this day?" Eva asked her.

"Of course! I love Blu and he loves me. It is wonderful that he found this way to bond us together even more. There won't be anything that will break our relationship. I am sure for that. You know Eva, I was with someone when I was a little chick but he never made me feel like how I feel for Blu. He may be a silly goofball but I love him." Jewel said

"It is your choice darling and I believe that you did the best you could." Eva said.

"Shall we go?" Eva asked next.

"Lets." Jewel answered. Then the two girls flew to the ceremony. At the ceremony hall, Blu was at Tulio's arm waiting for Jewel and Tulio was waiting for Linda. All the guests were at their positions. Jewel landed on Linda's arm and Linda started to walk in the hall in her wedding dress. Jewel had a flower in her head and Blu was wearing a bow tie. Linda stand across Tulio and the ceremony begun.

**###**

After what it seem like an hour the ceremony was coming to an end and only the swears from the birds were left before the mayor could say the known: you may kiss the bride. After Linda ended her swear to Tulio the mayor stood there embarrassingly. After a while he turned to Tulio and asked.

"What I have to say now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Tulio asked back puzzled.

"You are one of the most known ornithologists in the country and you both have birds in your arms. I realy don't know what they have arranged between them." The mayor said.

"Oh! They want to exchange swears too." Tulio said.

"Very well. You may begin." The mayor said relieved. Blu spoke first:

"My Jewel. This two months with you were the best I ever lived. You made me fly, something I couldn't do for 15 years just to be with you. You are the most beautiful bird I have a ever seen. That's maybe why the called you Jewel. You are a true gem of the jungle. But you aren't only the outside, your inside is truly awe-inspiring. You don't take orders from anyone but at the same time, you are the sweetest bird I have ever seen. It would take me hours to tell you why I want to be with you, and I don't want to waste time with that. I only have one thing to tell. I Blu Tyler Gunderson will love you forever." Blu said. Jewel was looking at him dreamily. She started her speech.

"Blu, those two months have been the best and for me. When I lost my parents and my friends, I believed that I would never be happy again. When you came to my life I thought you were just another ident, but you proved my wrong. I two days you made me love you with all my heart and you brought again happiness ino my heart. You were there for me when I was going to die. You were there for me all the time I couldn't fly. You became my mate and soon you will become the father of my chicks. You did everything just to see me happy. I think that the least I could do is to repay you. You made me feel happy again, I want to see you happy. You loved me, I loved you. From now and forever. I love you Blu and I swear that I will love you forever." Jewel said. Blu wanted to kiss her but he couldn't until the mayor said it. Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro and don't forget about Luiz were watching touched by the two lovebirds' words.

"You may kiss the bride." The mayor finally said after he understood tat Blu and Jewel had ended their words. Blu flew down and Jewel did also. Their beaks met for a kiss maybe the moat passionate of their time together. This was the beginning of their life till the day that they saw in thr news Tulio's discoveries...

**What a happy end, isn't it? And with that Till it heals is officially completed But hey! Don't cry because it is just the beginning. Sorry of the short chapter. Anyway, noe that this door closes, an new opens. This is called Real Família. Here is the plot: **

**Real Família (Royal Family)**

**After the events of Rio 2. Blu and Jewel now live with their kids in the blue macaw clan. However, now that Blu is in the Amazon the deal Christian and Nicole did has to be fulfilled. What this brings to our lovebirds life? And don't forget about Christian's other secret. A crown with mysteries, and secrets. What will their reveal bring?**


End file.
